Drifting Fragrance
by Azure.Gauze
Summary: In Tang Dynasty China, high officials Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada vie for the throne. AU. Historical Fiction.
1. The Silver Moonlight

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi and character death, I'll be killing off the minors first, requests accepted... maybe even Sakuno...

Summary[AU Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum… others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify. Also, please don't try to guess the year I'll pull my hair out in frustration if you do. I myself do not know, it can be any time from 650 AD to 860 AD, although it is probably before "the Golden Age"

Also, I'm trying to make this as historically accurate as possible, therefore some things are accurate down to the very last detail, for example, some girls playing football under a tree at the side of the road beside the provincial transmission offices actually did happen.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

The soft fragrance of aloeswood wafted through the halls to his nose. Ostensibly seeping from the gentle walls of the hall. A single candle flickered in the dark, illuminating the table with a saffron dance. Sighing Atobe looked up at the waxing moon, the silver light illuminating his surroundings, providing light more beautiful than the sparkling candle. His mouth curled into a faint smile, Atobe turned back to the Weiqi(1) board in front of him and picked up a white piece. His companion, Shishido, studied him with quiet impatience, waiting for him to make up his mind. Atobe glanced at Shishido, _is it the second moon(2) already?_ He thought to himself as he placed the piece on the board. Yawning, he shifted the jade belt and watched Shishido's expression carefully. 

As a first rank aristocratic court official, born from the emperor's aunt and an aristocratic clan, Atobe adopted the last name "_Li"(8)_ in hopes of one day being in line for the throne. Already he had achieved one of the highest official rankings in the empire and inherited vast amounts of riches. The Atobe clan considered themselves far above the parvenu _Li_s and had long before the Tang dynasty monopolized high government positions. His father only took a princess to marry because he eyed the throne which he was never able to attain.

As he sipped tea, he remembered the court gossip he heard as he was going to lunch with Oshitari Yuushi, an aristocrat who was distantly related to the Atobe clan but not to Atobe himself.

"The young emperor is in sick health!" One of the maids had whispered, "He probably won't survive the year."

"But he has no children!" Another whispered, "Who will succeed?"

"Perhaps it is Sanada Genichirou," The first maid said, "After all, he is the son of the emperor's cousin and has one of the highest positions in the military!"

Another maid shook her head, "No, it is definitely going to be Tezuka Kunimitsu, the emperor's cousin, he is so regal and handsome."

"Not him, he is related to the emperor on his mother's side, his claim is not strong enough."

A third maid giggled, "If we're talking about handsomeness, Atobe Keigo certainly comes first."

"Yes, he surely will succeed, being the emperor's aunt's son or the emperor's cousin, from his father's side too!" The first maid quipped, "Can you think of anyone more royal?"

"However, Sanada acts more the emperor don't you think?"

At that point, Atobe had walked away to catch up with the impatient Oshitari, sinuous fingers gently tapping his gold belt, sometimes playing with the gold dagger that hung there. (4) Atobe smiled with poise at his companion, showing his flawlessly white teeth and gently hinted at what he heard. Oshitari just rolled his eyes at his friend, sometimes Atobe was way too aristocratic for his own good, especially in an age where aristocracy was declining to be replaced by scholars. Nonetheless, Oshitari had to admit to Atobe's imperial air, natural political control and brilliant mind, although a bit conservative at times.

Oshitari was of the fourth rank, a reasonably high rank considering there were nine ranks in all, he was a staunch supporter of the Atobe clan, perhaps because he was related to them but only at a distance, the distance being so great that not even he could trace it. However he had a considerable grant of 3000 a year from the emperor and the clan. Atobe enjoyed his intelligent company and his artistic talent thoroughly, he was a scholar and was on a constant quest for knowledge.

Atobe's mind trailed back to the present with the entrance of his assistant Kabaji Munehiro carrying a letter from Akutagawa Jirou, an aspiring happy-go-lucky poet recently brought into the Palace because of Atobe, Oshitari and Shishido's favour. Atobe gently accepted the letter and smiled at the messy seal of Jirou's name. (5) With deft fingers, he opened the letter and began scanning a verse Jirou had written on the scenery of the Palace and of Atobe's figure standing amongst that landscape. The wording was perfect and the style graceful, four lines of seven words described so much that even learned Atobe could not believe Jirou's skill.

"What did that boy write about?" Shishido asked, placing his black piece on the table.

Shishido is probably the most learned of the three officials, having taken the imperial examinations that raised him from the family of a well-to-do silk merchant in YangZhou to a sixth rank official. He escaped the ridicule of being considered one of material gains and low birth to one who is now famous in the palace for his accomplishments in the arts and considered a particular favourite of the emperor and empress.

"The palace," Atobe answered shortly, tucking the letter into his long sleeve, he motioned Kabaji towards him and pressed three silver taels(6) in Kabaji's hand. "For Jirou."

"Usu," The faithful servant walked out of the room, putting the tael in his sleeve.

"You indulge that boy too much," Shishido said as Atobe put down his white _yunzi_(7) piece.

"He's had a hard life," Atobe replied, shrugging then added, "What about you and Ohtori?"

"The emperor has taken favour to him, I cannot go near him anymore." Shishido replied.

"You must be patient then," Atobe counselled.

Shishido put down his piece making a loud _tak_ on the board, "Well then, what about you? I hear you are waiting for the emperor too."

"The whole country waits for the emperor," Atobe replied evenly and seemed to want to leave it at that, Shishido, being of lesser rank than Atobe, pressed no further.

After about half and hour later, Shishido got up to leave, saying how there was court the next morning and they needed their rest. Atobe tried to keep him, as courtesy demanded, but Shishido was adamant. As Shishido left, Atobe took off his heavy head ornaments and retired.

The next morning, Atobe woke up early to get to court on time as was his schedule. First he rubbed his teeth with a stick gilded with gold, then he chewed some olives dipped in honey to freshen his breath. After that, he washed his face and hands in water containing bath beans that was laid out for him by one of his maids. His hair was then carefully brushed with a thin comb for lice and arranged by his maid, this was followed by the long ceremony of breakfast. He donned his felt hat and rubbed cologne on the base of his neck and collarbone. Then the maids put on his elaborate purple silk court robes, folding the right lapel over the left and carefully arranging it so the lapels and sleeves of the inner robe could be seen. A jade belt was placed carefully around his slender waist and his sleeves were straightened, falling to his knees, his skirt dropped to the floor and covered his feet, exposing only the tips of carefully embroidered slippers. Atobe reached down and tucked his report into his sleeve, at last he was ready to leave for court. (9)

Court was the same tedious court, after making his speech about his particular office, he had to wait and listen to the other officials drone on and on about some matter or the other. Atobe stifled a yawn and gently turned his head to see the other officials of the same station.

There was Tachibana Kippei, a scholar who had climbed as high as Atobe due to the influence and favour of others. He saw Tezuka Kunimitsu discreetly tap the floor with his feet in impatience and fought not to smile, he was one of the possible candidates for the throne and possibly eyed it seeing as he adopted the last name "Li".

Then he saw Sanada Genichirou, the rock, as they all nicknamed him, he held no emotion on his face except mild obedience to the emperor. He didn't even look bored, it was rumoured that he was having secret trysts with a renowned artist named Yukimura but Atobe found it hard to believe.

After the normal court, Atobe went home to change into more comfortable garments, a purple silk tunic and his jade belt. He commenced to do the work he was assigned all afternoon, stopping only to rest his eyes or fingers.

* * *

(1)Weiqi is the Chinese/original name for "Go" 

(2)Around March, most likely early March.

(3)A Jade belt symbolized his high status as an official, probably above the third rank. In my story, Atobe is the first rank.

(4)Symbolizes Oshitari's rank, the gold belt symbolizes the fourth/fifth rank and the gold dagger symbolizes that he is below the first rank.

(5)I'm sure everyone knows this, in China, seals (like stamps) were used for a person's signature.

(6) Taels are the currency of Ancient China, also the amount in silver that Atobe gives Jirou signifies his wealth as one silver tael is equivalent to 1000 copper taels.

(7)Yunzi is a type of stone common in games of Go

(8)_Li: _The last name of the Tang emperors (sorry the order is messed up…)

(9)Actually, this was all summarized, I didn't want to make it boring but this shows Atobe's wealth and high status because only third rank and above could wear purple robes and jade belts, also shows how careful dress was back then, everything would've been made from silk

* * *

A/N: I kinda went crazy with description, I hope it didn't make it boring, the historical aspects of it can just be ignored. I'm striving for accuracy so if I made mistakes about Tang styles and stuff, please correct me. Also I need a beta… 


	2. Alluring Dance

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi, Character deaths (still haven't decided who, suggestions are welcome as long as they're not main characters, i.e. Atobe)

Summary[AU Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum… others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify. Also, please don't try to guess the year I'll pull my hair out in frustration if you do. I myself do not know, it can be any time from 650 AD to 860 AD, although it is probably before "the Golden Age" which is Tang XuanZhong's rule.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

Atobe planned on spending the rest of the evening drinking wine and chatting with Akutagawa Jirou in the East Park, knowing that Jirou spent his evenings lounging in the pavilion. He had his servants bring him a bag of copper coins, dabbed aromatics on his skin and set out to find Jirou. However, he was thwarted by Oshitari, stepping into his mansion. 

"What brings you here?" Atobe asked after Oshitari paid his respects to the higher rank.

"I wanted to invite you to the Entertainment Ward beside the Palace of Princes," (1)

"Ah to see that Mukahi boy," Atobe smirked.

"You see through me," Oshitari smirked back, "However, the poet Jirou is also there." Oshitari knew that Atobe would not refuse.

"Is that so?" Atobe considered for a moment, "then I shall accompany you."

Oshitari fought off a laugh as Atobe summoned his carriage, this was Atobe, pretentious as ever.

"Have you heard news of Hiyoshi?" Oshitari politely inquired.

"He's defending the Tibetan border…"

"Is he still? Isn't the border more settled now?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

Atobe thought for a moment, "Yes, he's coming back on break this on the third moon, before Lustration." (2)

"I see," was all Oshitari said as the large carriage fell into silence.

As they reached the Entertainment Ward where the finest dancers were kept, the sweet aroma of frankincense greeted them from the ward. They were helped down by eunuchs and ushered into the halls. They walked past the main court, reserved for the emperor, into the large western side courtyard where the beautiful skilled dancers were kept for officials related to the emperor and their guests. Wine was poured from a small porcelain jar and rich food was spread around the low table. Jirou was also in the room, sleeping peacefully among cushions. Atobe and Oshitari sat on the low couch in companionable silence for a while, waiting for Mukahi Gakuto to come from the inner courts.

A flutter was heard in the inner room of the lavishly furnished courtyard. The thin azure gauze lifted slightly, porcelain fingers graced the silk, bright ruby nails against azure silk, lifting the gauze to show a most exquisite face. Violet eyes the colour of Kingfisher feathers peered at the nobles sitting together, drinking wine. A white hand held a pale kerchief to crimson lips, contrasting the colour to porcelain skin and pure silk. The boy's dark red hair was plastered around his face with jades and even the back of his head had Kingfisher feather pins sticking out but the most exquisite detail of his apparel was a large white peony on the top. His eyes were opened wide to in surprise at the sight of Atobe's jade belt, showing off his willow-shaped eyebrows that was the current fad. His cheeks were flushing red without the need of safflower or vermilion.

Needless to say, the boy was wearing a woman's dress to match his womanly makeup. A black tight-waisted upper garment with long graceful sleeves and out-flaring shoulder projections, obviously used for dance, complimented his slight figure. Kingfisher feathers flowed out of the colourful robe around his waist, accenting the blowing streamers of his skirt.

Stepping out, he gently smiled at the company and glanced questioningly at Atobe.

"Come sit down, Gakuto," Oshitari called out to the stunning boy.

"Yuushi," The painted lips curled upward in happiness as the boy ran towards his lover.

"You know Atobe right?" Oshitari asked, stroking the boy's hair.

Mukahi frowned for a moment, as if trying to remember, "Ah, he came during New Years…"

"Yes," Oshitari smiled and then turned to Atobe, "Shishido and Ohtori are coming later too."

"I thought Ohtori was kept with the emperor?" Atobe asked.

"He's been granted leave as the physicians told the emperor that he needed silence." Oshitari smiled, "No doubt the physician was Yanagi and Inui, Sanada and Tezuka's men."

"Then they are striving for the throne?" Mukahi asked.

"Shh, not so loud," Oshitari urged, "Yes, they are, and they're trying to get rid of your influences too."

Atobe laughed, "No doubt they see me as a threat, but they still haven't found out about the spies?"

"No, Taki is still safely tucked away as the emperor's personal servant." Oshitari assured him.

"Well, let's drink to success!" Mukahi gently poured four cups of wine with hands as skilled as a courtesan.

"To success!" Atobe and Oshitari picked up and Jirou snored in agreement.

"When Ohtori comes, will you dance for us?" Oshitari asked.

"If he brings a lute," Mukahi answered.

Atobe didn't know much of the story behind the reason of Mukahi's womanly dress and dance but he knew that Mukahi was raised in the Northern Hamlet, otherwise known as the Gay Quarters (3). He was the son of a famous courtesan and raised in a bordello as a dancer. Being around womenfolk made him adopt their habits and learn their ways to serve. He was about to become a dancer, entertainer and a prostitute when Oshitari saw Mukahi dance and informed the emperor about the male courtesan. The emperor was interested and despite the indecency, summoned Mukahi to dance for him. Smitten with Mukahi, he placed him in the imperial ward reserved for the best dancers.

He smiled at the gay lovers, knowing that if the ladies saw Oshitari like this, they would be both devastated and jealous of Mukahi. Oshitari is one of the most desirable bachelors of the courts and considered one of the more obtainable. Whereas Atobe, Tezuka, Sanada and Tachibana were the unattainable rich men that women both pined for and were afraid of. Atobe sighed, they were bothering him to take a wife.

"Dance now, I'm of a mind to see it," Oshitari urged.

Mukahi nodded and called for musicians, a dozen or so entered the room and took their seats with their instruments. Mukahi called for a special solo dance and it was played promptly. He took his position in the middle of the dance floor and with a swish of silk, started alluring movements. Hitting the first key, Mukahi was answered by the enticement of the drifting music. A pale ghost against the enthralling hiss of rich silk. Atobe took in the full extent of the dance, the sweet smell of cloves and the mesmerizing music, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper into the magic of the arts. _So this is why the emperor took favour to Mukahi_, Atobe thought, watching the graceful movements of the boy.

As the song ended, Mukahi stepped down from the floor, face flushed with the movements of dance. He landed back into Oshitari's arms and half-closed his eyes as if resting. The musicians moved out and a most joyous laugh was heard from the outside, Mukahi visibly tensed and Jirou woke up.

"Having fun, I see?" Shishido said strolling in with Ohtori, gazing around.

"Who asked you?" Mukahi shot back, reverting to his usual haughtiness when around Shishido.

"Tell me, why do you look your best when your mouth is shut?" Shishido asked, sitting himself down in another couch with Ohtori.

"Ahh, Ohtori," Atobe interrupted Mukahi's sharp retort, "Is the emperor well?"

"The empress has been taking good care of him, but the physicians still shake their heads."

"The physicians are…?"

"Inui and Yanagi," Ohtori replied.

"In other words, Tezuka and Sanada's posse." Shishido rolled his eyes, "They're the ones who suggested Choutarou be removed…"

"So I heard, but that's good for you right?" Oshitari smirked.

"Perhaps," Shishido smiled, "Isn't it Choutarou?"

Ohtori just smiled, "Shall I play you a song?"

"Yes, we've heard stories of your songs," Jirou urged, "Please play some."

"On the _qin_(4), the lute or the flute?"

"Qin I think," Oshitari said. Just then, a crowd of dancers walked in, smiling.

"We've heard that the magnificent Atobe and the renowned Ohtori is here, may we have the honour of dancing to Ohtori's music?"

Oshitari smiled at the group of beautiful dancers, which earned him a sharp jab from Mukahi. Atobe interrupted their lovers squabble to speak, "It seems that your skills are widely known Ohtori."

"You are too kind," Ohtori blushed and went to pick up his qin.

Starting a song, the others let themselves get lost in the enchanting of Ohtori's music along with the illusory moves of the dancers. That is until a loud laughter wafted through from the other hall and the sound of Niou Masaharu's voice was heard. Atobe tensed, if Niou was here, then so was Sanada and his company. Atobe quickly dismissed the dancers.

"It's okay, they don't know that we're here," Jirou whispered into Atobe ear.

"I suppose," Atobe smiled.

"We won't cause trouble unless they start it." Shishido said.

Atobe just shook his head and urged Ohtori to play another song.

* * *

(1)A place with the finest dancers 

(2)Lustration is a festival that takes place on the third day of the third moon where men drink ale outside

(3)Gay Quarters has the best courtesans, known for their entertainment skills, they are much like the Geisha of Japan. Gay Quarters imply merriment and entertainment and not homosexuality.

(4)Actually called _Guqin _now, it was traditionally called Qin. A type of stringed instrument with seven strings that was plucked. I don't really know how to explain it so if you want to learn more, search Guqin on Wikipedia.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter… I hope I didn't bore with the dances and describing Mukahi… However, I don't think Atobe and Oshitari should display their affections in front of outside dancers/musicians. But it's Oshitari, what do you expect? The next ones are going to be more focused on the Rikkaidai posse, and then Seigaku… rotating around. Oh yeah, the emperor isn't THAT young, he's at least 15ish.  
Random: OMIGOD I located my grandparents and my parent's house in ChangAn (currently Xi'An), I'm so proud of myself...

To answer to some of your reviews: I didn't put Yukimura as a candidate because it's one from Seigaku, Hyoutei and Rikkaidai, I chose Sanada because he's widely known as the "Emperor" to Atobe being the "King" I think that kind of conflict between them would be... interesting, to say the least. I hope you agree...


	3. Flowing White

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi, Character deaths (still haven't decided who, suggestions are welcome as long as they're not main characters, i.e., Atobe)

Summary[AU Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum… others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify. Also, please don't try to guess the year I'll pull my hair out in frustration if you do. I myself do not know, it can be any time from 650 AD to 860 AD, although it is probably before "the Golden Age" which is Tang XuanZhong's rule.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

Sanada sat on the couch, slowly sipping tea and watching the others amuse themselves. The strong scent of frankincense was nauseating to Sanada and the loud chatter of his acquaintances bothersome. He longed for the tranquility of Yukimura, the only one who could calm his ever-growing headaches. No one seemed to notice Sanada's discomfort as they chattered away, laughing at each other's jokes, a comment about someone's manners, drinking wine. Sanada really wished that Yagyuu would return from his governor's post in Canton sooner, that Yanagi would finish his daily examination of the emperor and that Yukimura would come sooner. However, he knew that it was not going to happen and his usual headache was worsening. 

Sanada was a first rank military official, whose pedigree exceeded that of both Atobe and Tezuka. His family were officials who could easily trace their linage back to the Qin dynasty (1). The earlier generations squandered much of their great treasury but they were still considered one of the more well-off families in the Tang Empire. His aunt related him to the emperor being the emperor's mother. Therefore, he had a significant claim to the throne and was well preparing for it.

"Sanada?" Marui went up to Sanada, ignoring the dancers, "do you hear those voices?"

Sanada looked down at the young artist. Marui Bunta was gazing intently at him with lilac eyes opened wide in bemusement. His face was flushed with wine and his robe was sliding off his right shoulder, exposing his lilac scent powerfully to Sanada's sensitive nose. A flicker of the candlelight seemed to play with the wild geese embroidered on Marui's silk, making robes sway gracefully as if they were real birds frolicking in the pond of the Forbidden Park(2). Crimson robes covered the wooden floor around Marui, flowing like a sea of blood. His graceful fingers played with the intricate porcelain of the wine cup as he gazed up at Sanada expectantly.

"What voices?" Sanada asked, taking the cup from Marui as he was dangerously close to breaking it.

"Hey… give that back!" Marui said drowsily and reached for it but a frown from Sanada stopped him. "It sounds awfully like Atobe and his companions."

"Forget them, continue with your games." Sanada replied without flinching.

Marui went back to drinking with the illusionist, Niou, the general, Kirihara and the Persian ambassador, Jackal. That is, they drank until a slender figure appeared in the doorway evoking a strange wind that twirled in the halls, lifting the thin draperies and the curtains. A blue-haired man with a frail figure and the most beautiful face they ever saw stepped into the hall. A gentle smile graced his lips as he regarded his friends. This man was wearing a white gleaming robe that flowed lightly behind him with each elegant step. His belt was aquamarine, matching twin lambent orbs of delicate blue eyes. He seemed to glow with an unearthly light, almost a phantasm, emitted by his very presence, reminding the others of Guanyin (3).

"YUKIMURA!" Marui and Kirihara ran over to the striking man and caught a hint of his sweet basil scent.

"Greetings, Marui, Kirihara," Yukimura Seiichi smiled genially at the younger poet and general.

"Yukimura, why the sombre dress (4)?" Niou asked, passing a cup of wine.

"Is it sombre?" Yukimura tilted his head to the side and accepted the cup with a meticulous hand.

"Is white not?" Jackal asked, being a foreigner.

"To most," Sanada replied, his eyes never leaving the poised artist.

"Sanada," Yukimura acknowledged Sanada for the first time that night, "You are not usually at the dance ward!"

"I decided to come," Sanada replied calmly.

Niou snorted, "He wanted to come to see you."

Yukimura turned his head to Niou, "Now, now, stop tormenting Sanada…"

Niou pouted, Yukimura being one of the few people that Niou actually listened to, the others being the emperor and empress. He turned back to his conversation with Marui, Kirihara and Jackal, telling them a tale about his teenaged years, emphasizing some points with a flick of his long green sleeve.

Niou's tale, however, left Yukimura to converse in semi-private with Sanada. Yukimura turned to the young lord and sat down beside him. "Your painting is almost finished, milord."

"I thank you for your hard work." Sanada replied, "Tell me, how is the emperor faring."

"I do think you'll have to ask Yanagi, I know not." Yukimura replied.

Speak of the devil; Yanagi Renji appeared at the door, his eyes half-closed as always. Still wearing the traditional robes of white with black lapels of an imperial physician, he stepped into the halls. Smelling bitterly of herbs, his scent contrasted curiously with the sweetness of the dance hall. His skilled hands were hidden within the folds of his sleeves as he reached into one of them to take out a present.

"Greetings," Yanagi bowed slightly.

"Yanagi," Yukimura beamed at the physician.

"I have some herbs for Sanada's various headaches." Yanagi said, "They contain cloves, honeysuckle, waste excreted by worms (5)…" Yanagi continued to list the ingredients of the medicine.

"Thank you," Sanada accepted the present.

Kirihara jumped up and ran towards Yanagi, earning Yanagi a glare from Kirihara's admirer, Marui. Swishing Kirihara's rich blood-red robes, his demonic emerald gaze fixed on Yanagi. A fifth rank general who passed the many military tests, Kirihara was so far undefeated in combat. He, with his intrepid movements and his audacious manner, would, as Yanagi imagined, frighten opponents on the battlefield. He would be the perfect warrior if he conquered his demons. Those sinister ghosts that visited his dreams at night and danced constant attendance on him at day.

"Did you bring me something?" Kirihara asked.

"Some cloves, they will soothe you," Yanagi handed Kirihara a bundle of cloves before sitting down with Yukimura and Sanada.

"The spies are in place," Yanagi whispered.

"Are they skilled?" Yukimura inquired.

"In combat, yes, Uchimura Kyousuke is currently operating in the Tezuka household and Sakurai Masaya is functional in the Atobe household."

"I worry, however, with Atobe's insightfulness and Tezuka's perceptiveness, are they safe?" Yukimura leaned in, pressing his sleeve against his lips.

"For the moment, yes, they can be replaced… should Atobe or Tezuka suspect anything."

"You did get rid of that musician right?" Niou asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yes, Ohtori is being kept away from the emperor at the moment," Yanagi replied, "I don't think there's anyone else to be conscious of near the emperor from the Atobe fraction."

"There is someone…" Marui began, pressing a finger to his lips in contemplation.

"Whom?" Kirihara asked, crawling up to the group.

"Are you suggesting Taki?" Jackal asked, blinking at Marui.

"Taki Haginosuke," Sanada confirmed before Marui could speak.

"The emperor's personal servant?" Yukimura cocked his head to one side, blinking innocently in surprise.

"Would you like him removed?" Yanagi asked Sanada.

"Not yet, we shall see…" Sanada replied.

* * *

(1) Qin dynasty is the dynasty where emperor Qin ShiHuang united the small colonies into one big China. 

(2) As the name suggests, the Forbidden Park is a park that only the emperor, his servants and guests are allowed to enter. It is by far the most extravagant park in the Tang Dynasty.

(3) Guanyin: a Bodhisattva known by the Chinese as the goddess of mercy

(4) White is the colour of mourning in Ancient China, thought to be inauspicious if used too casually

(5) Worm Poo: Disgusting yet a very efficient ingredient in Chinese medicine.

Note: Wine is actually Rice Wine, known as ale, not wine as in grapes... I' calling them wine because the Chinese just calls them wine and not rice wine or ale.

* * *

A/N: yes, I know Sakurai and Uchimura are in Fudomine, I just didn't want to add too many OCs… if they're anyone's favourites… if anyone knows who they are, don't expect a happy outcome for them. This is the treacherous Tang Dynasty, its not a walk in the park to be a spy. Anyways, I wrote this at like, 2 in the morning so yeah, please don't be too harsh... 

Their speech is a bit too formal to be used among friends, perhaps because they are all very learned men, with probably the exception of Niou who is a illusionist (aka magician) but since he's been in the court for a while, he would've adopted the formal style of speaking. Also, they would be speaking in the ShaanXi dialect which was the main er.. language spoken during those times and from now on, I will use some grammar characteristics of that dialect. (It'll be hard to translate though) It won't be much different from standard Chinese considering standard Chinese came from ShaanXi dialect. (It's kind of funny to imagine Sanada and Yukimura speaking in the supposedly coarse and uneducated Shaanxi dialect. -giggle-)


	4. Chanced Encounter

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi, Character deaths (still haven't decided who, suggestions are welcome as long as they're not main characters, i.e., Atobe)

Summary[AU Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum… others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify. Also, please don't try to guess the year I'll pull my hair out in frustration if you do. I myself do not know, it can be any time from 650 AD to 860 AD, although it is probably before "the Golden Age" which is Tang XuanZhong's rule.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

"I have heard," Niou began, leaning towards a young dancer, "Of a male courtesan who resides here, he is said to dress like that of a female… is he here?"

"Ah yes, you mean Mukahi Gakuto," The young dancer replied pushing Niou away playfully, "He is currently with Atobe Keigo; I could ask him to come if you like."

Niou glanced at Sanada, who nodded curtly, and said, "Yes, please ask him to join us."

The illusionist then craned his neck to study Sanada's expression. Sanada was sitting cross-legged, still holding his cup of tea and indifferent as ever. The frowning tiger of his robe was the only source of emotion on or near him. Niou grinned. The cheery violet robe didn't match Sanada's detached expression at all, but rather, it contrasted greatly to his visage. The trickster wondered what Sanada could be thinking behind that aloof shield, it was hard to tell, it seemed that Sanada thought not at all. However, Niou knew this to be false, Sanada was always listening, thinking and calculating behind his firm expression.

"What is it?" Sanada asked, noticing Niou's curious expression.

"Just thinking," Niou replied.

A boy was standing at the doorway, the wind carrying his gossamer dress about him; a thin wisp of hair escaped from the exquisite hairpins and encircled his face. He reminded Niou of an ethereal maid, and Niou suddenly had the urge to grasp the boy in case he decided to leave the earth to return to paradise. Such was the eerie effect of the dancer, unlike Yukimura's eeriness. Mukahi was ornate and elaborate whereas Yukimura was natural and elegant; a black butterfly and a white moth, if one saw it that way.

The boy stepped out of the wind, over the door block (1), and into the large hall, carefully taking in the company around him. Niou smiled to think of the annoyance it probably caused to the Atobe party to have Mukahi summoned away. Mukahi was obviously uneasy and scared; his usual graceful movements rigid and stiff. He managed a smile as he neared the couch and knelt down in front of Sanada. Courtesy demanded that Mukahi kneel for Sanada, as he was of a higher class and related to the emperor.

"Rise," Sanada ordered and Mukahi obeyed.

"Pour me some wine," Kirihara commanded at once, raising his cup at Mukahi.

Mukahi pursed his lips and gently retrieved the wine. He breathed in deeply before gliding to the green-eyed general. He felt like a mouse trapped in the midst of cats waiting to be devoured. With violently quivering hands, he started to pour the wine in the small cup. Niou watched as he fought hard not to shake, which only made him tremble even more. Silently, Niou counted down- _three… two… one…-_ there was a loud crash and the wine spilt all over Kirihara's robes. Mukahi gasped, hurrying to kneel before Kirihara.

"Forgive me," The dancer pursed his lips again, obviously despising the situation in which he found himself.

Kirihara didn't reply, as he was busy trying to dry off his robes and order the maids.

"It was just an accident. Kirihara will not begrudge you."

Kirihara, upon hearing Yukimura and deciding that it was indecent to unleash his temper on the dancer, looked up to grin crookedly at Mukahi. He held up another cup of wine. Yukimura nodded at the dancer, signalling him to accept it. Mukahi drew a couple of deep breaths and smiled radiantly; he took the cup from Kirihara's hands and raised it in salute. With another flourish, he downed the cup of wine but only the skilled illusionist and the observant Yukimura noticed that Mukahi really did not drink the wine. He discreetly poured it in a pouch attached to his dress. Niou wondered if Mukahi really thought that they would poison him, the emperor's favourite, in the imperial halls. Nevertheless, Niou didn't comment on Mukahi's paranoia, knowing that Yukimura would reprimand him sharply if he did.

After the ordeal, it seemed that Mukahi loosened up and reverted to his haughty, arrogant self. He could match even Niou wit for wit, pun for pun, evoking bouts mirth with his cheeriness and striking dance.

The only person who did not enjoy Mukahi's wiles was Sanada who rubbed his temples in an attempt to suppress his reoccurring headache. Sanada closed his eyes, as if in contemplation of what to do. Without warning, Sanada stood up and marched out the hall. The group hurried to follow him, leaving Mukahi sitting alone at the large empty hall with a stunned expression. Mukahi quickly gathered his wits and followed the suit, intending to go look for Oshitari again.

When he did find Oshitari, he gasped in horror at the scene in front of him. Atobe and Sanada were standing face to face, their eyes blazing with enmity. For about five minutes, both parties stood silently, Atobe and Sanada waiting for each other to speak, the rest not daring to speak before their superior.

Finally, Atobe's lips curled into a smile. "Greetings Sanada, I did not expect to see you here. Are you leaving so soon?"

"The noisy ambience has given me a headache," Sanada replied.

Atobe proceeded to ask after Sanada's health, ask Yanagi about the emperor's health and ask Yukimura for his paintings, exuding his aristocratic charisma with precision. Then his smile disappeared as he turned serious.

"I have heard," Atobe began, "that you have adopted the last name of Li even though you do not have Li's blood. Am I correct?"

Sanada opened his mouth to reply but Yukimura interrupted him, "Well, it doesn't matter; last names are only a formality."

"It depends on the circumstances," Atobe said. He walked away, snapping his fingers to bid his entourage to follow him. Jirou was the only one that was smiling. He cocked his head and grinned at Marui. Marui reluctantly returned the grin before following Sanada in the opposite direction.

"It seems like the poet is interested in you," Niou remarked.

"I hardly know him," Marui said, popping a clove in his mouth. (2)

"Yet he seems to know you well. Is there something you're hiding from us?" Niou teased, "Kirihara especially?"

"Oh do shut up," Marui snapped, "Why would I need him? I already have Akaya."

At the front of the line, Yukimura walked next to Sanada, "Sanada, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why leave so soon?" Yukimura asked, "It's not even the first watch!" (3)

Sanada stopped abruptly, making his companions run into each other. "Where do you suggest I go then?"

"Let's go to that garden you constructed recently." Yukimura said with his head respectfully bowed, "The _fengshui _there is very promising."

"Hn," Sanada said and, right on cue, a young servant ran off to call Sanada's carriage driver. Yukimura smiled to himself. Sometimes he could be more Machiavellian than Niou. The beautiful artist knew if Sanada ascended to the throne, he, himself, could be the one in charge because Sanada could never say no to him. But, Yukimura trusted Sanada's leadership and ability; the country would be safe in Sanada's hands without Yukimura's suggestions, no matter how tempting the notion of power was.

The pavilion Sanada built in his garden was situated on a hill, overlooking the cherry blossoms in spring and vibrant chrysanthemums in autumn. It was hard to reach, being surrounded by a crystalline stream. A steep staircase was the only way to get up the hill. The railings of the pavilion were built from sandalwood and plastered with musk. Even though Sanada hated the strong smell, he knew Yukimura relished it and was happy to oblige.

As they reached the top, a pleasant scent drifted down to greet them. The moon had not yet risen but the stars were high, revealing the path along the paper lanterns. They took their seats along the pavilion, gazing about and drinking wine. To the east was a forest of bamboo, jade shoots reaching towards the horizon. To the west was a dark lake full of swans and geese, thus named West Geese Lake. The river drained from the lake and a small boat harboured, swaying with the gentle waves. To the north were the living quarters and the main halls, standing out majestically from the green scenery.

"The pavilion is finished!" Yukimura clasped his hands together in delight.

"As usual, you have the best eye for sceneries." Smirked Niou.

Yukimura smiled his thanks and changed the subject, "Sanada, you're very directly related to the emperor, are you not?"

"My aunt is the emperor's mother," Said Sanada, turning back from the scenery. "But she was only an imperial concubine."

"That's right. The regent is the empress - did she not dispose of your aunt to act as regent?" Marui asked bluntly.

"Nevertheless, Empress Ryuzaki has a grandchild." Niou said.

"Princess Sakuno, she is but a princess, she cannot succeed." Yanagi joined in the conversation. "Her parents died in a fire…"

"What if you took Princess Sakuno to marry?" Jackal asked.

"Impossible. We're too closely related…"

"Not by blood! Your aunt was an imperial concubine and Princess Sakuno is the empress's daughter, remember?" Kirihara pointed out.

"We have the same last name, it is forbidden." Sanada said, shaking his head, the principle of this law being that they could be distantly and unknowingly related.

"Oh I forgot. You took Li as your last name…"

"The good thing is that Princess Sakuno cannot marry Atobe or Tezuka since they are related to her by blood." Yanagi supplied, remembering the strict laws on incest that even prohibited marriage between fourth.

"Yes, the emperor's aunt is Atobe's mother and Tezuka is Empress Ryuzaki's nephew… Tezuka is by far the favourite of the empress."

"Which poses a problem for us…" Marui considered, his hand on his chin in thought.

"However, he is not related to the Lis by blood or name... At least not too directly."

"Atobe is the one with the best claim by blood. His mother was an imperial princess…" Yukimura reasoned.

"He is far too arrogant for the empress's favour, even if he has extensive wealth and a good pedigree…" laughed Niou, "He intimidates Princess Sakuno… she is such a timorous girl."

"Shush Niou, don't speak of the Princess that way," Yukimura reprimanded.

"No matter how great Atobe Keigo's pedigree is, it cannot exceed Sanada's. Your family lineage is pure, with marriages with princesses and emperors of almost every dynasty." Niou considered.

"But my family squandered its wealth. All we have left is the name." Sanada replied.

"You're still one of the wealthiest in the city, if not as much as Atobe and Tezuka." Kirihara said. His arm was snaked around Marui.

"Not many people can surpass Atobe in wealth, can they?" Marui laughed, holding a cup of wine to Kirihara.

"Well," Yukimura clasped his hands, indicating a change of topic, "We came here to enjoy ourselves, not to converse about political affairs. Come, let us write poetry by the light of the colourful lanterns."

Sanada called for paper, ink and a brush, which was all brought to them with haste. The rest of the evening passed smoothly.

---

(1) Door block is basically a step in the doorway, used to keep demons or ghosts out. The richer and grander the mansions, the better the door block tend to be.

(2) Bad breath was a taboo among the higher classes, an ancient remedy for it is to chew cloves, and it is also a painkiller. The modern counterpart for cloves would be breath mints… so Marui would probably chew cloves.

(3) The first watch at night is around 7pm to 11pm

I understand the (1) s and (2) s get REALLY annoying, I tried to lower the amounts by integrating the explanation, but sometimes I either get lazy or it's like impossible to remain in that time period and still explain it so please bear with me

* * *

A/N: Phew, finally finished this… kinda… I tried to kind of explain to the whole concept… but… it's hard. Basically, Atobe: good pedigree, extensive wealth and little favour, Sanada: okay favour, extensive pedigree and little wealth, Tezuka: okay wealth, a lot of favour and bad pedigree.

Makes sense? Originally, I had planned something different, but… since Ryuzaki-sensei is the empress, I went along with this.

Special Thanks to my Beta: **little miss Demosthenes**


	5. The Dowager Empress

Chapter 5: The Dowager Empress

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi, Character deaths (still haven't decided who, suggestions are welcome as long as they're not main characters, i.e., Atobe)

Summary[AU Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum… others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

Tezuka walked along the raised corridor, towards the imperial hall of Dowager Empress Ryuuzaki. His supple fingers played with the scroll tucked deep within the folds of his sleeve as he cautiously entered the empress's hall; when he neared, the strong smell of incense wafted through the passage, welcoming his presence. Tezuka was surprised to see the flutist Fuji Syusuke sitting on a stool, blowing a melancholic tune into the wooden instrument. The Empress's eyes were closed, asleep or in deep thought. Nevertheless, as Tezuka drew closer, her eyes opened and she beamed at Tezuka with the warmth of a doting grandmother. One would never guess that she was lovely in her youth after one look at the Empress's wrinkled skin and baggy eyes. Yet, shedding that beauty gave her an air of dignity and poise, a poise well suited to the golden phoenix(1) embroidered on her robe.

The room was dark, scarce light filtering through the windows and fluctuating between every shade of the rainbow. Thick, rich posts guarded the walls. The railings of the ceiling were elaborately painted, depicting Buddhist monks, Taoist priests and, Celestial maidens. Translucent silks draped over the couch on which the empress was resting, swaying with the breeze. A stick on incense burnt listlessly, and swirls of smoke seeped into Tezuka's robes.

"Your Majesty," Tezuka kowtowed in front of the empress and noticed that the melody had stopped, "I bid you good afternoon."

"Rise," Empress Ryuuzaki commanded, waving a finger at Tezuka.

Tezuka rose promptly, using this opportunity to study the flutist. Fuji Syusuke was a gifted boy of noble birth, his father being a fourth rank official and the governor of Yai on the island of Hainan. He was to inherit the wealth of his clan and leave for HaiNan to join his father one day, as soon as he finds a wife among the Tang ladies. Fuji, however, was in no hurry to marry or leave Chang'an, preferring to play the flute and raise pigeons in the gardens of the DaMing palace. He possessed an aura of tranquility that was extraordinary in the atrocities of the Tang court. His smile was sincere and his countenance soothing, but inside of him was a tiny hint of sadism, so small that others would deny its very existence. Fuji revelled in chaos; he found it highly amusing to play his servants, friends and enemies using their weaknesses, to lay little traps, pitting them against each other knowing he would never be blamed.

"Continue playing," the empress ordered.

"As Your Majesty commands," Fuji brought the flute to his lips again and eyed Tezuka as he resumed.

"Tezuka, come closer," The Empress whispered.

Tezuka presented his scroll to the Empress and she continued, "Do you know why I summoned you today?"

"No," Tezuka replied.

The empress smiled, "I know the talk around the palace better than the others believe. I also know of the Emperor's declining health. The Li line must continue and the Emperor's death cannot cause chaos and dysfunction in the state. I do not wish to see the three candidates - you know who they are, you are one of them- murder each other for the throne. This is why I summoned you, I know you to be an impartial judge of character. Who, do you think, is the most suitable for the throne?"

Tezuka closed his eyes to think for a moment, erasing images of the breathtaking flutist. When he opened his eyes, Empress Ryuuzaki was gazing at him, waiting for his reply. He spoke, "In terms of leadership, Atobe Keigo is the best candidate. He not only has the charisma and magnetism. He has the right, the linage, the brutality and the courage; he will show no compassion to his enemies. Nevertheless, he is pretentious and peacockish, lavish and indulgent. He has the gift of rousing strong emotions in people, this could make men and women cling to him with irrevocable devotion and others hate him with jealous vehemency."

The Empress chuckled, "What of Sanada? He surely deserves your praise and criticism as much as Atobe."

Tezuka inclined his head, again, "In terms of dignity, Sanada's stateliness far surpasses that of Atobe. He has the right pedigree, aptitude and intelligence. Yet, he is solemn and stern, hard and cruel; he doesn't think twice about sacrificing his own men for the sake of victory… be that an asset or a flaw, that is for Your Majesty to decide."

There was a pause before the Empress addressed Tezuka once more.

"I see I was right to choose you to judge these two men, you see right through them. So, give me your opinion - should Atobe or Sanada be emperor… or should you?"

From the back came a slight cough, "If I may…"

"Speak, Fuji, you know you always have permission."

"Firstly, I must praise Tezuka's excellent judge of character," He said, turning to smile at Tezuka, "He has portrayed these two noble men exceptionally well. Secondly, with all due respect, Tezuka cannot answer that question without the wrath of one or both of the two nobles. Besides, before judgement can be passed, I think Tezuka also deserves what you call praise and criticism. I know Your Majesty called Tezuka to both test him and seek advice but it is hardly just to him if nobody gives him the due honour."

"Well Fuji, will you pay him the due honour?" Empress Ryuuzaki questioned.

Fuji smiled mysteriously, "If I may."

"You may, rest assured that Tezuka will not take offence," The Empress answered for Tezuka.

"You have said," Fuji nodded to Tezuka, "that Atobe possesses the leadership capability and Sanada possesses the dignified stateliness, two very important characteristics for an Emperor. However, you are the most diligent and learned out of the three. You are just as stately as Sanada and possesses a charisma similar to that of Atobe. Unfortunately, you lack the pedigree, however, as you are not directly related to the Lis… That can be ignored…For as people say names are only a formality. Your only real flaws are your overly active conscience, which cannot be an advantageous thing in such a treacherous palace, your ascetic lifestyle and your overall passiveness with regard to power."

"You are too correct," Empress Ryuuzaki said, "Fuji, I never knew you to be so perceptive. Thus who do you think should I make as heir?"

"I know not, what one lacks, the other two possesses." Fuji replied diplomatically and got up to pour some tea for the Empress and Tezuka. His movements allowed Tezuka time to take in his beauty. As he put the tea in front of him, he opened his flax-flower blue eyes to gaze at Tezuka, making Tezuka's heart beat faster. Yet as soon as they opened, they closed again with a serene smile.

"This tea is made from a special plant from Yai. I hope Your Majesty will enjoy it." Fuji bowed, carefully touching the embroidered doves on his aquamarine coloured robe.

"Ah, Yai…" The empress sipped the tea, "Is your father coming back for the Lustration festival on the third of the third moon?"

"I think not, he came back for New Years already," replied Fuji, "I hear many governors are coming back, such as Yagyuu of Canton and Oishi of Yangzhou?"

"Ah, Oishi from Yangzhou… I look forward to seeing him again. I hear you two are quite close, Tezuka?" the Empress turned to Tezuka.

"We were friends growing up."

"I see," Empress Ryuuzaki's next sentence was interrupted by an eunuch's call.

"The Princess Sakuno has arrived!"

A draft swirled around the room as a young, fragile, girl stepped through the doorway. She was pretty, in the sense of a small alabaster doll. Her long hair was coiled in two braids around her head, her jades showed her wealth and status. In her hands were cow hide puppets, carefully hand-crafted and dyed. As she walked in, her eyes were modestly downcast, not daring to look at the two aristocrats as she advanced towards her grandmother.

"Good afternoon, grandmother," Sakuno murmured.

"Sakuno, were you with the Emperor?"

"Yes, we were playing with the _piyin_(2)"

"Speaking of which, the Cold Food(3) festival is coming up after Lustration - should we organize a _piyin _show?" the Empress considered.

"The Emperor prefers sumo(4) wrestling, if I'm not mistaken," Fuji said, "We should hold one in Chang'an."

"Sumo wrestling is so boisterous, the emperor is a learned man and should watch masked wrestling(5) instead." The Empress sighed, "Nevertheless, he is the emperor and can do as he please."

"Is he feeling better then?" Fuji enquired.

"He still has severe headaches but has been faring better since the weather has gotten warmer." Sakuno replied.

"That is good, I hope he can go to the Great Shoot on the third day of the third moon," the Empress sighed, "Tezuka, Fuji, you will be participating, correct?"

"Yes, we must partake in an archery contest such as the Great Shoot." Fuji said, "Right, Tezuka?"

"Hn," was all Tezuka said.

"What of the football(6) game?" Sakuno uttered, blushing at having spoken out of turn.

"I'm not much for football," Fuji said, "I think I'll play polo instead."

"Tezuka?"

"Polo," he replied.

Sakuno set down her puppets gently and raised her head to talk to the Empress, "Grandmother, it is time for your afternoon nap…"

"Is it already?" the Empress swished her robes, "Tezuka, Fuji, you are dismissed."

Tezuka and Fuji bowed low to Empress Ryuuzaki, "A thousand years for Your Majesty," And backed away from her. They turned and exited the room, each thinking their own thoughts. The soundless steps of felt against stone carried them through the exorbitant courtyards of the DaMing Palace. Together they departed through the heavily guarded gates, one towards his carriage, the other mounted his horse.

* * *

(1) Phoenix is the symbol of extreme wealth, dignity and royalty, the female counterpart for a dragon. Therefore, as only the emperor can wear the dragon, only the empress can wear a phoenix.

(2) PiYin is a type of puppet native of Shaanxi, it is made from cow hide cut extremely thin to the point of transparency and then painted. It is played on a white transparent screen where light is shined from the back. Since Chang'An (the capital of the Tang) is in Shaanxi, PiYin was probably very popular.

(3)The Cold Food festival is a three day solar festival that starts on April 5th, as the name suggests, people cannot light fires for those days and thus all food were cold. It was also provided days of amusement.

(4) Sumo: I used sumo wrestling because the term should be more familiar with everyone instead of the Chinese pronunciation. Although usually thought of as uniquely Japanese, sumo wrestling originated from and existed and in China at least a millennium before it was introduced to Japan.

(5) Masked Wrestling: the players wear large masks of animals, demons and what not. They stand on a platform and fight in a style similar to sumo wrestling but they also carry swords.

(6) Football is like modern day soccer with a leather ball filled with feathers.

The correct term for Empress Ryuuzaki would to include a Dowager in front, but since she is the regent, she would usually be referred to without the Dowager.

* * *

A/N: not much to say here, the next chapter is well underway… kind of… I'm sorry for all the little (1)'s and (2)'s but they were kind of necessary. Couldn't think of a way to incorporate it into the speech itself. This chapter is a bit stand still, the next one will have more action in it.

Special Thanks to my Beta: little miss Demosthenes

(any further errors you find is my responsibility not hers.)


	6. White Peony

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi, Character deaths (still haven't decided who, suggestions are welcome as long as they're not main characters, i.e., Atobe)

Summary: AU Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum… others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, and most OC characters are completely made up save for a few, which I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

_Forgive me if I'm out of character with Saeki, I don't really know much about him…__ I did do some research tho…_

* * *

Riding into the Eastern Market, Fuji dismounted his horse at a local stable and walked through the streets. The Eastern Market was located in the central ground of aristocratic dwellings and therefore selling more rich, foreign, and exquisite wares compared to that of the commoners in the Western Market. Brushing a strand of loose hair that fell out of his hat, he watched a foreign sword-swallower for a moment before tossing a tael to the performer. Weaving in and out of the heavy crowd, he ignored the calls of merchants and the flocking of courtesans, Fuji made his way to the hotel that housed the poet Saeki Kojirou.

Tentatively knocking on the door of Saeki's dwelling, Fuji peeked in to find Saeki lying head down against a table with calligraphy brush in hand, dripping ink into an onyx pool, and long bamboo scrolls sprawled across the floor. Long silk robes with written verses of poetry decked the young poet, half falling off his shoulders to reveal his inner clothes. Flickering calligraphy in long, confident strokes plastered the furniture, showing off the artistic side of the youth. The man was ghastly pale, his long thin fingers wrapped around the brush in a skeletal manner, showing many scars incising his skin.

"My Saeki, have we been working hard?" Fuji mocked.

Saeki looked up, "Fuji, I was not expecting you today."

"Forgive me for the intrusion," smiled Fuji, "but there are matters I wish to discuss with you."

"Would you like to discuss with the poet or the murderer?"

"You're not a murderer, merely an assassin."

Saeki shook his head, "Merely. Tell me, what do you have in mind?"

Fuji gazed at the light coming through the window, chasing the little ghosts away, then at the door.

"Ah, this is serious," Saeki said, closing the woollen curtains and changing the face he carried as the artist into the darker façade of the assassin. Fuji often thought of Saeki as one of the magicians of QinQiang, with their ever-changing faces. (1) Nevertheless, Saeki was accomplished at both his crafts.

"I don't want to burden you with something as trivial as this, I only wish to purchase some poison." Fuji explained.

"Poison?" Saeki raised an eyebrow.

"Sanada's spy, Uchimura," Fuji sighed, "I did not wish to kill him, as he wasn't obtaining too much information, but now that everyone's becoming suspicious, one cannot be too careful."

"Well, how do you want the poison?" Saeki gently lifted his pillow to show three black vials of liquids and pointed to the first one. "This one here; it is disguised as a scent but as soon as it is applied, it will seep into the skin, killing the victim. It is also useful for coating weapons, though I doubt you'll need it."

"I have heard of it, is it the famed White Peony (2)?"

Saeki shook his head, "it acts slower, more painfully, very useful for extracting information."

"However, you use a different method, do you not?"

"Yes, I prefer pins," With that, the assassin took out a thin pin from his hair and showed it to Fuji. "For example, one stab in the abdomen," He pointed to an area on the left side of his stomach, "And it will cause tremendous pain, like a thousand ants crawling on you at the same time."

Fuji chuckled; it was a melodic sound, mixed in with the acrimony of Saeki's speech. He handed the pin back to Saeki, "It sounds like you have mastered this."

"I'm not an assassin for nothing, Fuji." Saeki replied and took out another vial, "this is a fast, almost painless one and it is slipped in letters and works if inhaled. However, you must make sure the letter gets to the right hands and no one else opens it."

"Then it is too dangerous for me."

The scarred hand grabbed the last vial, "This is one to be drunk. It is tasteless, odourless and colourless; one drop in a drink is enough to kill… but not immediately. Slowly, it will travel to the heart…it might take about an hour, depending on the amount."

"Ah, perfect!" Fuji reached out to examine the vial, brushing his hair aside carelessly. Saeki studied the young noble as he waited for Fuji to speak again. He thought that the gentle flutter of his movements were as eloquent as ever and more graceful than the most trained dancer. Finally, Fuji asked, "How do you sell it?"

"50 taels for half a vial, it is more than enough."

"Done," Fuji took out his pouch and counted 50 copper taels, humming to himself as he did, "Thank you, Saeki."

"I wish to you good luck, Fuji, and if you ever require my services…"

"I know where to find you," Fuji replied, taking his leave.

He made his way through the crowd again, dodging merchants' carts and messengers' horses. Most people gawked openly at him, his silk clothing, elegant features and genial smile. Fuji ignored them all and continued his journey but he stopped at a small stand to purchase wontons for lunch. Using his chopsticks to pick out the parsley, he chatted with the people around him.

"Judging by your clothes, you must be the fifth rank or above. It is rare to see such high ranks in the markets these days…they all seem so busy." The stall vendor remarked, studying Fuji's clothing.

"Ah," Fuji agreed, picking up his chopsticks.

"It must be because of the Empress Dowager; she is strict, but governs the land well."

"She is intelligent."

"She is, but I have heard that she is having trouble picking out an heir…"

"Hn."

"Truth be told, it doesn't matter to us peasants who rules over the land. As long as we have enough to eat, a roof over our heads and enough clothing to shield us from the cold, we're satisfied."

When Fuji didn't answer, he continued.

"Of course it's all different for you in high places isn't it? Regardless, I've always wondered what it would be like. Maybe in my next life I'll be fortunate enough to be born with enough money for school and can go to the examinations."

Fuji took another bite of the wontons, his hair falling in an arc over his face. With eyes still hidden behind a plaintive smile, Fuji thought about the man's circumstances.

"You're not talking; do you think that I talk too much?" The man suddenly asked.

"Oh, no, of course not, I was just thinking how excellent these wontons are." Fuji replied.

"Have some more…?" The man asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I haven't the time…" Fuji took out his pouch, "How much would it be?"

"Two taels," The man replied.

Fuji paid the man five and took his leave, ignoring the loud thanks of the man and the speculating crowd. He wasn't in the mood for any of that nonsense. He had a mission to accomplish and he had to finish it tonight. Taking his horse out of the stables, he mounted and rode off to Tezuka's mansions, leaving a trail of dirt behind him.

As he glided into the courtyards, he saw a young boy, known as Echizen Ryoma, feeding the fishes in Tezuka's pond. Fuji recognized him as a boy with medium birth and exceptional intelligence. He was currently staying at Tezuka's mansion in preparation for taking the examination that will probably bestow upon him a title and land.

"Good afternoon Echizen," Fuji greeted the young boy.

"Fuji," Echizen gave Fuji a curt nod before continuing to feed the fish. His silk clothing was wrinkled and dirtied, it seemed that Echizen had no regard to fine things. Fuji noticed that Echizen was using a gold bowl, engraved with poems, to hold the fish food.

Stifling a chuckle, Fuji decided to talk to the young scholar, "Shouldn't you be preparing for the examination?"

"Whatever, the others are all dim-witted," Echizen replied without hesitation.

"Confident are we?" Fuji tilted his head to one side mockingly.

"Very."

The fishes stirred gently to the surface, fighting over the food sprayed across the pond. The two watched, entranced by the vibrant movement of the fish cutting through the green waters. Spellbound by the tender flicker of the water, neither of them heard the entrance of the two seventh-rank officials, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru.

"You IDIOT! I thought I told you to put that in the report!" Loud, distinct arguing clouded the courtyard, ending the peaceful serenity.

"It was unnecessary, you viper!"

"It was NOT."

Fuji and Echizen turned to the two squabbling men. Momoshiro was donned in the suit of armour signifying his sixth rank. He walked heavily, the iron of his armour weighing him down, leaving deep footsteps in the soil. Awkward movements marked his body as he argued aggressively with the other. Kaidoh was the first to notice the two intruders of their argument. His hair was dripping with sweat, as if he had just been exercising. Long salty lines trailed down his throat, in fluid symmetry. His loose tunic tumbled down his body, the folds of thick hemp hiding the sword that hung there. Occurring more often than not, Fuji and Echizen were used to the loud squabbles of the militants.

"Young Lord Fuji," Kaidoh cut off Momoshiro.

"It's hard to say whether you two love each other or hate each other," Fuji said, as a way of greeting.

Kaidoh immediately reddened up while Momoshiro uttered incoherent protests, fumbling with his armour and swaying his arms around.

"Is Tezuka in?" Fuji inquired, his singsong voice suddenly turning serious.

Momoshiro quickly replied, "Yes, he is in the library."

Fuji quickly took his leave, walking along the stone path towards the secluded library of Tezuka's mansion. The sunlight dimmed as he reached the courtyard, hiding behind the bamboo shoots. A warm spring wind caressed Fuji's cheek, carrying with it the sweet smell of peonies. In the distance, Fuji heard the arguing of Momoshiro and Kaidoh start up again, joined by the acrobat Kikumaru. The sound, smell and breeze quickly faded as Fuji entered the empty courtyard.

"Who's there?" Fuji heard a call from inside, as Tezuka sensed, rather than saw, Fuji's presence.

"It is only me," Fuji replied, entering the room, "here to bring you a present."

When Tezuka didn't reply, Fuji took out the small vial from his sleeves and placed it on the table in front of Tezuka.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked, finally setting down his book.

"Poison," Fuji said in a singsong voice, "For our little spy."

"When?"

"Tonight, at dinner," Fuji replied, taking his leave, "Don't worry, Tezuka. The blame will not fall to us."

Tezuka picked up his book again, "I don't doubt it."

Fuji stepped out of the pavilion and started towards the kitchen, humming to himself as he did. As usual, the kitchen emitted scents too numerous to dissect. Steam rose in a steady line out of the window as a maid hurried away with a platter of rich food and another entered the kitchen with an empty plate. The kitchen was, as most southerners agreed, where the magic of longevity happened. Ironically, the kitchen was also where most poisons were served, sweetly disguised as delicate dishes.

"Kawamura?" Fuji asked as he stepped through the door.

"Fuji!" Kawamura quickly wiped his hands on a towel and hurried towards Fuji. "What brings a young lord like you such a humble dwelling?"

"I am in need of a favour," Fuji replied.

"Yes?"

Fuji took hold of Kawamura's hand and passed the poison to Kawamura through their sleeves (3).

"Poison."

"For whom?" Kawamura's eyes widened.

"For Uchimura. One drop is enough." Fuji said, "Will you help me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Fuji inclined his head in thanks. "I trust you to carry it out, Takashi, for I cannot stay." With that, Fuji exited the kitchen.

"I will," Kawamura said belatedly, staring at the spot Fuji once stood. The air around him seemed to be freer, now that Fuji was gone. It seemed as though the air stayed still when the young noble was present, but after leaving, all Kawamura felt was a sense of foreboding.

* * *

(1) QinQiang (秦腔) is the patriotic opera of the Tang, originating from the Qin dynasty; one act had magicians with painted faces changing them into different colours with a flick of the sleeve. If you've never heard Chinese opera, it's somewhat hard to describe, it is agreed that QinQiang is the loudest of all Chinese Opera. (You could always search秦腔on Youtube)

(2) White Peony: white is the colour of mourning in China and Peony is considered the king of flowers, also the country's national flower. I think it is a fitting name for a strong poison originating in the treacherous Tang dynasty.

(3) Costumes usually had large flappy sleeves useful for hiding documents, poison and weapons. People usually pass them by connecting the two sleeves so no outsider can see what is being passed. It is also a way to bargain secretly a heavy price.

* * *

A/N: I currently cannot get in conntact with my last beta so a friend of mine betaed this just for this time. If anyone wants to **_beta_** for me, please msg me! I have several chapters done but no beta.


	7. Dances of Lovers

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi, Character deaths (still haven't decided who, suggestions are welcome as long as they're not main characters, i.e., Atobe), mature themes

Summary: AU Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum, hinted Tensai pair, HiyoTaki… others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

Oshitari stood in the middle of the eastern markets, trying to unobtrusively fit into the crowd with his casual wear. To the eyes of most, Oshitari would look like a affluent merchant or the servant of a noble family but he knew the person he is searching for would recognize him with little difficulty. Nearby, courtesans from a bordello gazed at him with obvious interest, glittering prostitutes all of them, in a façade of silk and finery.

However, Oshitari wasn't paying attention to them, he was busy chatting with a farmer about the rise of rice prices due to a drought in the south and keeping a close eye for Shishido and Ohtori. Smiling not to the farmer but to himself, he wondered when his associates acquired such skills for acting. Where were they trained, to develop such skills? A meaningless question, Oshitari knew; every moment of their life was a layer of acting.

Soon enough, Shishido arrived with Ohtori, both dressed in simple fare of white, blending in perfectly with the crowd if not for Shishido's pristine, polished appearance and his self-confident official's strut.

"Oshitari!" Shishido called, taking long strides towards Oshitari.

Oshitari nodded, "Shishido."

"Good day, high official Oshitari." Ohtori said, bowing slightly.

"Good day," Oshitari replied shortly,

Shishido made a motion to Oshitari, "walk with me."

Oshitari complied, walking beside Shishido at a steady pace, admiring the prosperity of the eastern markets. Briefly, he wondered why he didn't roam around more often and just act like another commoner but his thoughts were interrupted by Shishido.

"Back home, down south, you can smell the ocean from the markets." Shishido said, breaking the silence.

"Oh so we're walking and talking today?" Oshitari smirked as it shut Shishido up. _Walk with me, indeed._

After a pause, Oshitari continued, "you called me out today?"

"Yes."

"The reason of this…?"

"Need I a reason?" Shishido challenged.

There was another pause, "of course not, but then again, there is a reason, correct?"

"Isn't there always?" Shishido said, "Hiyoshi is coming back from the border of Tibet with his regiment. Taki has been taken under the wing of protection of the empress dowager herself and Choutarou is being reinstated in Princess Sakuno's quarters."

"Congratulations, Choutarou," Oshitari nodded to the young musician.

Ohtori just smiled in reply.

"Anyways," Shishido continued quickly, "events are unfolding and Atobe's influence is rising, can we trust it? It seems all too easy."

"You're seeking _my_ advice?" Oshitari's smirk widened.

"You seem to know Atobe Keigo best," came the curt reply.

"Certainly, we are related by ties of blood," Oshitari said slowly, sounding each word out and afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I won't say I'm proud to be part of the Atobe clan."

"Ties of blood…?" Ohtori asked, wide eyed at Oshitari's words.

"The clan is a mystery which I have yet to solve," explained Oshitari, "but I can tell you this, the Atobe's are quixotic and uncompromising. They are laws unto themselves."

"Quixotic and uncompromising, I agree with the quixotic but uncompromising?" Shishido inquired.

"They are a very old clan, as conservative as Sanada's and they staunchly believe in their superior breeding." Oshitari replied, laced with the sarcastic hint of treason. "In addition, business, for them, is everything and they're not afraid to get their hands dirty. Property and power: that's what matters to an Atobe and they can and will do it with enough airs and graces so that the blame will never fall on them. Their way is ruthless and efficient; I've seen them clap someone in the back one day and stab them in it the next. Business indeed."

Shishido considered this for a moment, "and yet you trust them?"

Oshitari almost laughed, "trust is the last thing I'd feel for an Atobe. I trust Atobe Keigo's _motivations_, but if he said he would support me, or otherwise help me in any way because he _feels_ it is the right thing to do, I would never trust it. One piece of advice, never trust an Atobe, Shishido, even if Keigo is one."

"Atobe Keigo is different from a typical Atobe, isn't he?" Ohtori leaned forward and asked.

"In a sense, he is impeccably rich, intemperately spoiled, too gorgeous to be real, too cunning to be wise and a law unto himself." Replied Oshitari.

Shishido grinned at the description, "what about you?"

"I'm an Oshitari first and foremost, I don't have any of the Atobe privileges, I had to make my own way into the world." Oshitari replied with a hint of dramatic irony in his voice.

"And you have," enthused Shishido, "every time someone hears the mention of your name, they always know 'Oshitari Yuushi of the thousand skills.'"

"I think you must have mistaken me for Fuji Syusuke," Oshitari said, glancing towards an acrobat.

"Fuji Syusuke?" Shishido asked, turning the same way.

The young lord, Fuji Syusuke, was talking to a local acrobat. As he stood, the crowds around him seemed to unconsciously avoid him, he was unable to hide his exceptional breeding. His aura of unfiltered grace and artistry reminded Oshitari of a lily white gardenia. Fuji seemed to almost emit a soft glow and just gazing at him calmed Oshitari. The young lord turned and saw Oshitari. His smile widened as he glided towards Oshitari, followed by the acrobat, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Oshitari Yuushi!" Fuji said, "And these are… Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou?"

"Yes," replied Oshitari, "Fuji Syusuke, I'm surprised to find you here."

"No more than I'm surprised to find you." Fuji replied graciously.

"Hoi, Fuji, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Kikumaru Eiji, he has been selected as one of the few acrobats to provide amusement for the emperor." Fuji's smile never wavered, "Eiji, this is Oshitari Yuushi, a most honourable official of the fourth rank. This is Shishido, a sixth rank official of great respect and Ohtori Choutarou, a court musician with talent."

A few greetings were exchanged between the new parties.

"My sincere congratulations," said Oshitari as the greetings ended, "on being selected." _Probably as a spy._

"You are too kind," Fuji answered for Kikumaru, his thoughts unreadable.

The group paused to watch a local merchant sell kingfisher feathers, but on the inside, each were counting down the seconds before one of them would speak again.

After a long moment, the silence was broken by Fuji, who spoke lightly, "My, the markets are prospering, I've just heard of a young merchant who's earned 200,000 coppers in three years!"

"He must be a very skilled businessman." Ohtori commented, wide eyed.

"Indeed," agreed Fuji, "he must be. Well, you must've heard of him, Shishido?"

Shishido winced as Fuji evoked his merchant background (1), "No, I can't say I have."

"A shame, I wanted to learn from him." Fuji, as always, ignored the proprieties of his class.

Kikumaru spoke up, "I think I know of him! Is he the wine merchant of Yangzhou?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Hoi, high official Oishi told me a lot about him!"

"Oishi? I've heard of him, the governor of Yangzhou, is he not?" Oshitari asked.

"Yes, he is," Fuji said smiling.

Oshitari paused and felt the world move around him, someplace far away, children were playing football underneath a tree and an old woman was haggling crossly with a rice seller. Another old woman was complaining about the quality of fish from the south. The market was never boring to one such as Oshitari, but, he was snapped out of his reverie by Kikumaru.

"Oh but, young lords," Kikumaru made a light, cheerful bow, "I must bid you leave now. I have to pack up for today, nya."

"Of course, Kikumaru," replied Fuji, "good night."

"I fear I must leave as well," Shishido interrupted, "Choutarou has to get back to the musician's ward and I promised Atobe his report by tomorrow."

"Can you not stay a while longer?" Oshitari inquired politely.

"I'm afraid not."

Goodbyes were exchanged between them as Shishido and Ohtori took their leave, walking towards the stables. Oshitari's eyes followed them, watching as they hurried and blended in easily with the crowd, he saw Ohtori inconspicuously hold on to Shishido's hand as they disappeared.

There was a pause between them, both of them feeling the absence of their friends and comprehending that they were alone together. The pause was broken by Fuji's fast pace, stepping in front of Oshitari with a devil-may-care smile on his face.

"You know, Yuushi, don't you?" – A pause to savour Oshitari's expression- "I would give up everything for you, home, position… just one word and we could be traveling to Korea, or Japan or even Persia…" Amiable teasing filled Fuji's voice as he gripped Oshitari's wrist

"And surely, Syusuke, you know that I don't like to travel," Oshitari replied levelly.

Fuji didn't pause, "then, we could just go to Luoyang(2), just the two of us, one word from you and we'll be on our way."

Oshitari stared calmly into Fuji's smiling eyes. Every time they found themselves alone with each other, Fuji always offered Oshitari exorbitant proposals and Oshitari would always refuse, no matter how tempting.

"We can even have separate rooms in my Luoyang house," Fuji crooned, "After all, it would appear more proper, don't you think?"

Fuji always tended to be a bit romantic but only because he could afford to be, his family is one of the oldest and wealthiest in Chang'an. Born with good fortune and an abnormally beautiful face, Fuji was like a god sent down from the heavens and a great many believed it true.

"Nobody quite needs to know about us, just a simple kiss, a stroke of the cheek and…" Fuji's eyes drifted down to Oshitari's waist, "Untying all those silk ties."

"Syusuke, you know I would like nothing better, even to be the talk of the court but I have _obligations_ elsewhere." Oshitari said, wrestling his wrist out of Fuji's grip.

"If you keep saying that, I think I should just take you to an inn and have my way with you."

"We would both enjoy that." A toying smile appeared on Oshitari's face, "But it is impossible, no matter what your view on chastity is."

Fuji's eyes gazed into Oshitari's intensely for a moment before turning away, "well, this is your last chance, I have been planning to discuss with you…"

"Yes?"

"A comeuppance…"

"A comeuppance…?" Oshitari looked amused.

"Your final chance…" Fuji waved a reproachful finger at Oshitari, a smile back on his face, hiding his obvious regret. "To put it more simply, I have another interest developing, one that is returned… I should think…"

"You mean you're going to make it a requited relationship?" Oshitari interrupted Fuji's thoughts.

"Do you doubt my ability?"

"Not at all."

"Well, that's settled then," Fuji turned abruptly, "I know you will have fun with _your _friends, I just wanted to see if you would change your mind."

Oshitari grabbed Fuji's shoulder, "wait… who…?"

"Oh, I suspect you'll see soon enough." Fuji turned around and, discarding all modesty, gave Oshitari a kiss on the cheek. His strangely sweet but mocking voice gave off a trail of loneliness in it's wake. Oshitari couldn't help but notice the many faces that turned to look at Fuji as he walked away, leaving behind the curious aroma of spring.

_I suspect I shall… _Oshitari thought, rubbing the burning spot on his cheek, _soon enough_.

--

(1) A merchant class is always looked down upon in Ancient China because they are seen as greedy and covetous. Most dynasties (including the Tang) place them even below the farmers, even though Aristocrats usually have dealings in business.

(2) Another important city in the Tang dynasty, relatively close to Chang'an, it is still called Luoyang and is in the province of Henan. It was a favourite of the emperors and thus, most officials have houses there.

* * *

A/N: Gah, the tensai, Oshitari loves the narrate around 2 am in the morning…only cuz I've been getting too much homework and suffering from insomnia on the side. And then you get a character like Fuji, who insists with his innocent smile that he won't stay in character unless you're perfectly coherent and awake, and then you feel compelled to perfect both of them, causing more trouble than you can take when you're half asleep. –headdesk- I hope they're IC

Edit: oh btw, I couldn't get a beta for this chapter so there might be a lot of mistakes. Be kind and review! And I'm accepting beta requests. And little miss Demosthenes, if you're still interesting in betaing, send me a message!!


	8. Song of the Wine

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi, loads of character deaths

Summary: [AU] Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, implied Tensai, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum, HiyoTaki, etc … others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few that I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

Shafts of sunlight penetrated the yellow gauze to dance on the floor of the boat. The gentle breeze stirred through the Serpentine river park, disturbing the stillness of the smooth green water. The water lilies that lined the shore of the lake waved silently in their pale rose colour, carried by the lap of the water. Ripples kissed the hull of the boat and wetted the edges of the yellow silk gauze as it trailed indolently over the surface of the lake. From the quiet stillness of the water, the lone tune of the guqin could be heard, transcending the stillness of the day. It was a song that melded into the natural surroundings, and seemed so innate that it must have seeped from nature itself.

It was the only boat on the lake. Sticking out from the scenery, it was a piece of artifice that coloured the park, a black butterfly among white moths. Its lazy movements matched the lavish nature of the party within. The redwood and silk drapery openly flaunted the status of those inside. Soft laughter and poetic banter could be heard over the sound of music, detached from the rest by virtue of the gauze curtain, hiding the musician from view and yet teasing the occupiers of the boat with the outline of his quiet existence.

At the head of the long intricately carved table, sitting among delicately embroidered cushions, was the head of the Atobe clan. He stood out from the rest by virtue of his breeding, but melded so easily into the backdrop of the boat that it was clear he was born for the lifestyle he now led. Two maids held fans behind him, laced with the purple and gold of the Atobe clan. He was as still as the marble figures that the Roman priests brought with them, and just as emotionless. The waves of coldness emanated from him in its utter detachment. He seemed to live in both worlds, and perhaps knew the secrets of the world beyond.

Long sinewy fingers wrapped around the porcelain cup, the images of bamboos on the cup peeking through the long white fingers like jade on new snow. Lavender robes sprawled across the gold cushions, a symbol of A tobe's position in the royal family. The stitched swans on his robe melded into the scenery of dancing celestial maidens on the pillows, lavishly placed around the table so that the entire boat was covered with the softness of the down.

He was entertaining the dowager lady of the Atobe clan. His voice was poetic and smooth, as beautiful as his face. He elicited the occasion merry laughter from his grandmother, a single feminine voice among the gathering of young handsome men; she stood out with the respect and grandeur that her position required of her.

Shishido paid no attention to the finery around him. It's meaning was lost on him. Leaning on the side of the boat, he trailed one finger listlessly over the water. He had been invited by a last minute notice, and knew he could not refuse. It was always impossible to refuse an invitation from the cousin of an emperor.

Feeling strangely out of place, he spoke cautiously with Sakurai Masaya. Shishido mistrusted the man. It was a testament to the boldness of Atobe to invite Sakurai on the boat, and Shishido didn't pretend he knew what Atobe was planning.

The boat was filled with the Atobe faction. On one side, Mukahi was serving wine to Oshitari while Jirou rested on an abundance of pillows, the occasional snore interrupting the soft music. Their self-indulgence was carefully shaded by the appearance of propriety that was embedded in Mukahi's ornamental mannerisms. Jirou was the only one natural in the group, the soft fluttering of his thin eyelashes indicating his submersion in the realm of dreams. Shishido sat on the far side, eating sunflower seeds. He was distracted by the blurry image of Ohtori, now and again revealed by the swaying of the silk, and would sometimes pause in the conversation to stare at the young musician.

The table was covered with porcelain plates of rich meats and sweets, each one holding a delicacy from a different part of the country. The scent of the food was covered by the frankincense that glowed in the corners of the boat, letting off a thin stream of smoke that curled gently into the air, swayed by the breeze.

Despite the deep conversations in the boat, all ears were turned to Atobe and his grandmother. Like street performers they conversed, each word dripping with the skill of play actors.

"What an auspicious day you have chosen for our celebrations. It is surely a symbol of better ones to come."

Atobe only smiled in acknowledgement, raising his up and toasting the rest of the boat. The others drank out of etiquette, "To happiness."

"I have heard of a rumour in Chang'an that the Empress Dowager will announce the heir to the throne at Lustration. Is there any merit to this?"

"Grandmother, why listen to servants' gossip?" A hint of a smile played at Atobe's lips as he held his cup for more wine. "We have come for celebration. Let us not talk about the business of the throne. That is for the Dowager to decide."

"Indeed Keigo, you've grown up." The dowager lady's eyes winkled as she smiled indulgently at her grandson. Atobe did not miss the contemplative look that Shishido angled at him. He ignored it.

"I'm certainly not the boy you raised so many years ago."

"It has not been that long, Keigo."

"No, grandmother, but it feels like a lifetime."

As Shishido gazed at the man sitting at the head of the table, he realized how little he knew about the ways of the nobility from his disadvantage of birth. How easy it was for Atobe to make a point, and yet how elaborate his disguises were. He could not bear to look at the pageantry of Mukahi and Oshitari, so unnatural they were in their various masks. It was a pretentious beauty, ornate and complicated. Such layers of lies made Shishido's head spin. It hung over him like a thick perfume until his head was filled with its exotic sensation.

"Shishido, what do you think of the music?"

Snapped out of his reverie, Shishido replied groggily, "It is exceptional, as to be expected, Atobe."

"As expected of a favourite of the Princess Sakuno, you mean."

"Indeed." Shishido wondered where Atobe was trying to lead the conversation.

"Of course the Princess is inordinately close to her grandmother." Atobe continued, seemingly not to hear Shishido's agreement, "I've no doubt that Choutarou will soon find his way into the Dowager's court."

"Then," Shishido glared as Oshitari decided to join the conversation, "He would be forever occupied."

"It is for the benefit of Choutarou's future. I am happy."

The Dowager lady smiled at Shishido, "You are a good man, Shishido."

Atobe laughed, "My grandmother wants to join you with the family. I have a cousin she wishes to marry."

"Indeed Keigo, you should also be looking for a bride. It is unnatural for a man to stay unmarried, especially not the son of an Imperial Princess."

"Grandmother, I suspect you've already chosen the woman."

"Lady Ann Tachibana would be a good match for you, Keigo."

"She is soon to be engaged to Kamio Akira."

Surprise wrote itself on Shishido's face, "She is to marry the fifth rank general of Luoyang?"

"Yes, and of course, Momoshirou Takeshi is livid over this affront." Oshitari's smirk indicated that he was rather amused at the situation. Certainly, he loved the gossip about Momoshirous efforts to win the lady's affection.

"Tachibana is in effect declaring himself neutral then, by marrying his sister to someone who has no affinity to either candidate."

"Of course he would. He is far too cautious to try anything."

"She is said to be a beauty. I thought an alliance with the Tachibana house would bring favour to the clan." The dowager sighed.

"I have no time for marriage." Atobe's tone was dismissive, indicating that the topic of conversation bored him. "And neither does Shishido." Atobe's eyes imperceptibly turned to the musician.

The dancing of the curtains, half-teasing Shishido in their inconstancy, ceased with the music and Ohtori gingerly stepped out from the enclave, a slight smile on his lips, his eyes glowing with the happiness of playing. Shishido held out a hand to receive the musician and could not help but smile. "I am at a loss as to find the appropriate words to describe your heavenly playing."

Delight came in the form of a gentle blush on Ohtori's cheek as the sleeve of his long gray robe brushed against Shishido's hair. "Then, just tell me you liked it, High official Shishido."

The natural affection between Shishido and Ohtori provided direct contrast to the peacockish flirtation between Oshitari and Mukahi. They belonged to two different worlds altogether, and neither of them had the inclination to understand the other.

The clear crisp sound of jade against wood brought Shishido's attention to Mukahi. The thick jade bangle clicked as he moved, and made more graceful his fluttering hand movements against the long painted alizarin nails. Inexplicably, he had moved over to Sakurai Masaya and had begun to serve him. Shishido didn't have time to consider this new development before a crowing laugh, feral and abandoned, interrupted the polite conversation. The entire party turned to the source of the laugh. Sakurai was drunk, the lethargy of his movements betraying his state of inebriation.

Shishido looked to Atobe, mind aflutter. _What was he planning?_ It wasn't long before Sakurai began to call for more wine, his insolent tone making Gakuto's perfectly plucked eyebrows furrow in disdain.

Mukahi could never bear rudeness, even while his own words cut like swords through the water of pride among even the highest of officials.

"What good wine! More!" He took Mukahi by the wrist, "What're you sitting there for? More!" He began laughing again.

"You've had too much. It is far too strong for such a party." The dowager turned to Sakurai, a worried expression on her face.

Atobe held up a hand. "We are all family here. We have come for celebration. Let us all drink." He indicated for the celebration to recommence.

Mukahi knew his position. He filled the wine cup again with elaborate movements and sweet words. Sakurai however was not mollified and his rowdiness caused discomfort in the guests of the boat. Shishido turned to Atobe, wondering what he would do about the situation, but he seemed strangely cheerful. An eerie feeling of dread washed over Shishido, unlike anything he has felt in Atobe's charismatic presence. For a moment, he was afraid of Atobe.

The moment was interrupted by a cry of outrage. Shishido's attention diverted to Sakurai and Mukahi. The dancer had a bitter look to him, as if he had just inadvertently taken medicine. Sakurai's robes were wet, a large cup of wine having been emptied onto his lap. Mukahi's apology was insincere, and Sakurai was too drunk to be mollified. Upsetting the entire table, Sakurai stood up. He was swaying rather dangerously as he glared daggers at Mukahi. Even Jirou was awake now, his wide innocent eyes trying to make sense of the scene before him.

"You fool!" Pulling his robes away from Mukahi in disgust, Sakurai managed to tip over a plate of meat onto his robe.

"I'm sorry, Master Sakurai." Mukahi's words were perfunctory, and he couldn't help but give Oshitari a sidelong glance as he spoke. As a matter of duty, he reached over with a silk cloth to wipe away the wine but his hand was promptly slapped away.

"I will take my leave of this party." Sakurai declared, his face red with wine and rage. He could not walk in a straight line anymore and rather stumbled his way onto the small red boat waiting by the side. The rower promptly stood up and looked to Atobe for reassurance. After a stiff nod from the Duke Atobe (1), the man pushed off from the larger boat and began rowing back to shore.

Atobe turned back to the party, a smile on his face, "Now, let us compose poetry to the song of the river." He raised his hand in invitation to Jirou. "If you will start, my little poet." His words were affectionate and informal. As soon as he said them, Jirou crept up to Atobe's side.

As the maids busied themselves with laying out the ink and paper, Shishido's attention was attracted to the almost muted sound of a splash. He turned abruptly, and saw to his surprise that the rower had disappeared completely from Sakurai's little boat. Shishido turned at the same moment that Sakurai stood up in horror.

"Help!"

All in one moment, a scream filled with despair interrupted the party. All stood up and crowded their way to the side of the boat to see. A hushed murmur cut through the conversations. Shishido reached out beside Jirou and Ohtori, eyes wide at the sight of the boat slowly sinking into the water. To his horror, Sakurai was screaming from the boat, begging for help, the wine still slowing his movements.

"Help me! Someone! Help!"

The words could not be clearly discerned from the distance, but all knew the essence of the sound.

"What's going on? What's happening?" The party all asked each other, staring helplessly as the water filled the boat and dragged the occupant down with it.

Shishido did not see the last swish of silk disappear beneath the murky waters, lost forever in the scent of waterlilies and incense. His attention had again fell on Atobe, expressionlessly sitting amidst his finery and eating pomegranate seeds. Atobe was the only one that had not turned to see the dying man, nor even acknowledged his existence.

It was the first man that Shishido had seen disappear forever into the intrigues of the Tang court.

His eyes drew their way to the young poet Jirou. The look on Jirou's face, Shishido knew he would never forget. Jirou too was staring at Atobe. He was looking at Atobe as if he had just seen him for the first time. Shishido knew that the happy innocence of the poet was lost forever in the terror of the murder.

Shishido felt the same feeling wash over him. His body went frigid and he knew that it was the first time he felt the unbreakable ice that was beneath Atobe's allure. It was the first time that he had tasted the cruelty of the world he had willingly entered, and from which he could never extricate himself.

* * *

(1) Duke – I decided to make Tezuka, Sanada and Atobe dukes, it makes sense right? Highest rank, and highest title, all struggling for the throne. There are five of these ranks, Duke, Marquis, Count, Viscount and Baron.

* * *

_A/N: wow it's been long, and my writing style has changed. My notes and plot for this fic have all been lost so I'm starting with a blank slate of sorts. I hope you guys don't mind. I was inspired by **neumegami**'s artwork: neumegami deviantart com/art/The-Emperors-212652680 (replace spaces with periods) which has made me very conceited, I must say. Well hope you guys still enjoy it. I'm still trying to get back the style and prose I was in for the last few chapters._

_The next instalment is actually done, and a part of the old series cuz I somehow found it in my laptop file. I had three chapters done, this one included, but they were all lost. This one is rewritten. The next one will be one of the original. If that makes sense, I need sleep._


	9. The Crimson Painting

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi

Summary: [AU] Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, implied Tensai, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum, HiyoTaki, RyoSaku, etc … others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

Yukimura bent over the table, clutching his chest in pain. He held a handkerchief to his lips as the coughs racked his body. The metallic tastes of blood passed through his mouth as he felt the warm liquid seep between his fingers and drop onto yet another painting that he was never going to finish. He slowly got up and dragged himself over to the water basin, his bloody hands clutching the wall, leaving sinister red marks. He grasped the basin and washed his face and hands, half-closing his eyes to stop himself from seeing the scented perfume water foul red with his blood.

He stood for a while, steadying himself, and walked back to the painting. He took the delicate paper and shook his head, trying to decide what to do about it.

"Master Yukimura, Imperial Magician Niou Masaharu, General Kirihara Akaya and Physician Yanagi Renji requests an audience." A maid had stepped in the room.

"Send them in." Yukimura replied, "And take that basin away."

The maid took the basin and left, leaving Yukimura to compose himself as he waited for Niou, Kirihara and Yanagi. He quickly lit the painting with a candle and let it burn out on the ground, hoping Niou would take his time chatting with the maids whilst the smoke dispersed and the saddening black pieces get carried away with the wind.

He reached for the bottle of scented oils and dispersed small drops over the desk, hiding the scent of burnt paper. The smell was a bit strong for his liking and wafted out of the large room, probably reaching the three visitors before they even neared the room.

After a while, Niou, Kirihara and Yanagi entered the room and greetings were exchanged between them. Yukimura realized in horror that the bloody red marks on the walls were still there and silently prayed that Yanagi would not see them.

"What an honour to receive such visitors."

Niou, as usual, got straight to the point, "My spies are dead, and it seems I underestimated Tezuka and Atobe."

Yukimura smiled kindly, "We've more to fear from Fuji and Oshitari than Tezuka and Atobe. Tezuka is too stern and Atobe too proud."

"But," Interjected Yanagi, "we are now faced with the problem of them knowing it was us."

"Which, more likely, they have already deduced."

"They still might think the spies were placed there by each other, with any luck, they may ruin each other first before we go in." Kirihara said.

"They're not stupid, General Kirihara," Niou laughed, "However; we may be able to pit them against each other."

"Excellent suggestion," Yanagi nodded to the young pouting general.

"How did your spies die, Niou?" Yukimura inquired.

"Well, the one placed with Tezuka, I'm uncertain about, I suspect poison. The Atobe one definitely drowned, in front of a whole boat of people too." Niou frowned, "I fail to see the relevance."

"Then the first murder was conducted by Fuji and the second by Atobe." Yukimura said certainly.

"You're sure?" Kirihara asked.

"I can't see Tezuka trying to poison people; he'd choose a more honourable way and Atobe, of course, did it in his usual flamboyant style, Oshitari would not be so obvious." Yanagi replied, making a connection.

"Atobe knows that he can bribe himself out of any complications, if anything, he did so noticeably just to demonstrate his power." Yukimura said wisely.

"The important thing now is replacing them." Yanagi frowned, "Suggestions?"

Kirihara scrambled forward, "I suggest we consult High Official Sanada first."

"You're right," Yukimura said, "We really mustn't make any more decisions without Genichirou."

As they continued talking, a maid stepped in "High official lord Sanada Genichirou requests entrance." And before Yukimura had a chance to reply, a stately Sanada stepped into the room, his head held high and his expression even. His very presence was enough to instil a feeling of mixed awe and fear. Eyes sharp as a tiger searched the room, resting for a moment on Yukimura and then flashed to Yanagi.

"Renji, I received an urgent message informing me that Seiichi has just been kidnapped by rowdy Mongols," Sanada glared at Yanagi, "By the looks of it, you lied."

Yanagi shrugged, apparently unfazed by the glare of Sanada. "Be that as it may, I still got you here."

"Can you not use a less alarming method?"

"It would take away the fun," Yanagi glanced at Yukimura who rewarded him with a smile.

Sanada took a seat beside Yukimura, his head never dropping or looking down as he held his regal position. He settled his robes in a plain manner around him and folded his hands in the designated way for military officials. The crouching tiger on his robe signified his rank in the military, adding to his mask of severity. He demanded an explanation with a single word, "Well?"

"I'm sure you know that Niou's spies are dead."

Sanada's head turned, like that of a statue, away from Yukimura to Niou with an unyielding and fatal expression, "I do not tolerate failure."

"I merely underestimated them, that's all," Niou replied shrugging his shoulders, determinedly unaffected.

"I expect a report on this by tomorrow, delivered before the end of morning court."

"Of course," Niou replied, hiding his outrage.

Yukimura reached towards Sanada and gingerly grasped Sanada's hand, "You really shouldn't make Niou do such things right before Hiroshi comes back. You know how eagerly he is awaiting him."

"Then who will do the report?" Sanada asked, a tone milder than usual.

"Why, I will, of course." Yukimura stated, as if it was obvious.

"You will tire your delicate body."

Yukimura shook a reproaching finger at Sanada, "You mustn't show favouritism like that."

Niou snorted, "As if we don't know."

Sanada turned to glare at Niou, his stern eyes matching the tiger on his robe, "I would ask you to keep your thoughts to yourself."

Niou turned away, fighting down the urge for a sharp retort while Yanagi thought it tactful to switch topics, "Have you heard from Yagyuu lately? He's to reach Chang'an(1) soon, is he not?"

"He will be here within the week," Niou replied confidently, "I have it on good authority."

"So he'll be here before the Cold Food Festival!" Kirihara clasped his hands together happily.

They didn't notice the meek maid stepping into the room, her face beet red until she quickly bowed to the lords and said, "Lord Oshitari Yuushi requests an audience with Yukimura Seiichi."

"Tell him-" Sanada was cut off by Yukimura.

"Tell him to enter." Yukimura smiled, ignoring the cutting look from Sanada. He settled down and straightened his already straight clothing. His signature white silk contrasted the dark red furniture, reflecting the alluring light from the many candles. There was a moment of awkward silence before the blushing maid stepped into the room, almost tripping over the door block. The scent of white musk preceded the follower.

Oshitari entered, obviously the cause of the maid's discomfort. He was romantically handsome with messy dark hair that hung down past his shoulder and deep eyes showing his scholarly nature. The burgundy (2) brocade he was wearing with light patterns of vines accentuated his dark skin and straight nose. His lips were curved in a smile, though some would describe it as a smirk. His movements were elegant and his manners fluid, belonging to that of a southerner (3). His sharp eyes betrayed his easy countenance as he surveyed the room of undesirable company. Those eyes set him apart from other officials for they were filled with cynicism and craftiness; a combination that had bestowed upon him the many talents and skills worthy of a relative of the great Atobe. He was beautiful in every respect and many in the room were amazed at the carelessness of his beauty.

"Greetings Yukimura," Oshitari nodded in his husky deep voice, "How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you, come and sit." Yukimura replied motioning a seat between Yanagi and himself.

Oshitari graciously sat down, his eyes inconspicuously roamed around, resting, to Yukimura's horror, on the bloody red marks. However, Oshitari pretended he noticed nothing as he settled himself down, "You're garden is very striking, I could not help but admire it."

"Why thank you. It is nothing compared to that of yours."

Oshitari smirked, "Your praises are undeserved."

"To what to I owe the honour of such a visit?" Yukimura asked, smiling genially.

"Is it such a crime to want to behold your beautiful countenance?" Oshitari challenged.

"You flatter me."

Sanada made a slight motion, as if wondering whether to interrupt the banter. At last, he spoke, "How is Duke Atobe?"

Oshitari mentally noted that in the presence of Yukimura, Sanada was displaying telltale signs of insecurity. They were so diminutive that only under Oshitari's careful scrutiny did he see Sanada falter. Oshitari almost laughed at the prospect; it seemed that Sanada was torn between upholding his honour and pleasing Yukimura, a feat that seemed to contradict itself too much for Sanada's ease. However, Sanada, under his training as an aristocrat, was pulling it off remarkably well.

"Atobe is doing very well; he bade me to ask after you." Oshitari replied, lowering his head in reverence, "He asks after your health."

"He can be assured that Sanada is doing very well." Yukimura smiled.

Niou leaned over and mumbled something to Kirihara, which earned him a harsh look from both Yukimura and Sanada but Niou had acquired that devil-may-care look in his eyes and ignored the glares.

"Come," Yukimura bid, "Drink some tea." He motioned the blushing maid over to pour some tea.

Oshitari was visually seducing the young maid. It proved to be no challenge to Oshitari, openly displaying his charms to all around him. His eyes traced the opening of her gown (4), up her neck, across her lips to her eyes. The girl dared not look at Oshitari in the eye and blushing madly; she fumbled the teacup and quickly tried to right her mistake. Oshitari reached out a hand to help her, carelessly yet precisely brushing along her wrist to her palm. The maid snatched her hand away as if Oshitari's hands were hot iron and withdrew.

Niou rolled his eyes and looked to see Yukimura's reaction before commenting carelessly, "Oshitari of the thousand skills." It earned him a nudge from Yanagi.

Oshitari merely smirked in Niou's direction before turning back to Yukimura, "Anyways, I came here to ask you two things."

"Yes?" Yukimura sipped his tea, settling himself comfortably on the cushions.

"I wish to commission a painting of a particular person." Oshitari smiled, "Can you do that?"

"Why, this is surprising," Yukimura was taken aback, "You know that I specialize in mountain and water paintings."

"I think your skills in capturing the human physique are impeccable. You would be most suitable for this commission."

"You are generous in your compliments." Yukimura allowed, "May I know who I will have the pleasure in capturing?"

Oshitari inclined his head, "Mukahi Gakuto, the dancer."

"That could be arranged, provided I see this Gakuto soon."

"You can take your time, the last thing I would want is for you to tire yourself, but you will be thoroughly compensated for your efforts." Oshitari took out his pouch and began to count an impressive amount of coins.

"No, no," Yukimura pushed the pouch away, "I will only accept payment after I finish the painting to your satisfaction."

Oshitari smiled and pocketed the pouch.

Kirihara anxiously leaned forward, letting his robe fall carelessly around him, "You mentioned a second reason for visiting?"

"Yes, it's just a quick question and I'll be on my way."

"Continue?" Yukimura bade.

"Do you happen to know a man by the name of Sakurai Masaya?" Oshitari asked mildly.

There was a moment of hesitation before Yukimura answered levelly, "We've heard of him, yes."

"It is unfortunate accident, what happened to him. We wanted to contact his family about his passing; do you know any of them?" Oshitari betrayed no emotion at his words. It was easy for Oshitari to note the hesitation. He had gotten what he wanted. Lying, to him, was a part of daily life.

"No, I can't say we do." Yukimura replied.

"What happened to him?" Kirihara enquired.

"He drowned in a boating accident, it is very ill-fated but it won't happen again."

"I agree, it is terribly unlucky."

Oshitari smiled, "Well, I won't stay any longer; I still have a report to finish." He got up to go, eyeing the maid intensely before he started walking.

"Can you not stay a while longer?" Yukimura asked, getting up to walk with Oshitari.

"I would like nothing better, but I cannot." Oshitari replied.

"Then I won't walk you," Yukimura nodded towards the maid who quickly followed Oshitari.

As soon as Oshitari was out of earshot, Niou snorted, "Unfortunate accident, my ass."

"He knows." Yanagi pointed out.

Sanada bristled, "Of course he does."

"With his tone, he was accusing us the whole time," Niou tossed his head, "I didn't think he'd have the courage."

"Are you really going to paint for him?" Kirihara asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"He has no pity or second thoughts about killing you." Sanada commented.

"Straightforward as always," Yukimura laughed, leaning forward to touch Sanada's hand. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Sanada quickly withdrew his hand and turned to Niou, "And he can turn our entire household into spies without even opening his purse."

"Atobe chooses his men carefully."

Finding the subject unpleasant to dwell upon, Yanagi turned to other matters, "How to you propose we recruit spies again?"

"It won't be so easy, after they've already discovered us." Sanada replied.

"Still, it is doable?" Kirihara inquired.

"Anything is doable if you've got the power," Niou pronounced. "I will set about to hiring new spies, better ones." He looked at Sanada for confirmation.

Sanada nodded.

"The Cold Food Festival (5) is coming up soon, that will be a perfect time to place those spies."

"Are we going to the Serpentine River Park for the festival?" Kirihara asked. "I heard there will be a polo tournament set up there."

Yukimura smiled indulgently, "of course, I have yet to see Sanada's archery skills in the contests, I do hope Sanada will excel." He gazed inquisitively at the stern Lord.

Sanada didn't reply but shifted his position and returned to the topic of business. "Does the Empress Dowager favour Tezuka still?"

A nod assured Sanada of the affirmative. He paused, his eyes gazing around the room, racking up schemes for favour. He knew that Atobe was not in favour, in fact, his arrogance, seen as many to be charming, was a flaw in the eyes of the Empress Dowager. However, Atobe had the sufficient funds necessary to enter Imperial favour and the power to back it up. Sanada however, had less monetary capital to spend on such trivialities; it was hard enough keeping his household as it is, without the buying of Imperial Bureaucrats. He knew he would have to earn the favour of the Empress, instead of buying it.

"He is summoned almost daily to her palace." Niou said, shaking his head.

Yanagi turned, "Perhaps you should visit." He lifted a cautious hand to drink a sip of the exquisite tea. At once, he wondered how Sanada was able to keep the lavish household. His taste for quality and rarity would have ruined most palace officials by now.

Sanada shook his head, "I have neither the time nor the talent for such frivolity."

"Even when frivolity will win you the world?" Yukimura probed gently.

"A world won by frivolity is not one in which I would want to reside."

The one line told all more about Sanada's philosophy than anyone who knew him for years could have pieced together. Chuckling, Yukimura changed the topic to lighter affairs and the day passed in peace.

* * *

(1) Chang'an is the ancient capital of China and remained so for thirteen dynasties until the Tang, present day Xi'an, Shaanxi. There is the Daming Palace Park there, which is just on top of the Daming Palace foundations.

(2) Burgundy is the colour designated for officials of Oshitari's rank

(3) Southerners are stereotypically more elegant, with smaller more subtle movements. Since Yuushi in universe is from the Kansai district, I thought it'd make sense to make him a Southerner.

(4) Only in the Tang dynasty are women's clothes low cut, a symbol of the openness of the time

(5) A solar festival occuring on April 5. It lasts for three days and nobody is allowed to light fires, hence all the food will be cold. It is also a chance for fun and games, with many traditions associated with it.

* * *

A/N: This is one of the original. This chapter was written before my 3 year hiatus on the story. This is the only one left, because the other ones have been lost in the great computer fail of 2009. The last chapter and the ones from now on will be written now.

Before I forget to mention, because I know I will. I've decided to make Ohtori nobility, because it suits him and his personality. It'll also serve to balance out the power a bit between the three factions. He'll be the son of the governor of Hangzhou, but brought into court at a young age because of his talent in playing. When he becomes of age to marry, he'll leave court. Since he only has an older sister, he is also the family heir. He's kinda like Fuji in a way.

Yeah, I will mention it the next time Hyotei comes up. I was supposed to in the last chapter but completely forgot. I'm writing it in my A/N just because I'll forget it otherwise. (You guys need to remind me too!)

HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE! THIS IS MY CANADA DAY GIFT TO YOU! (Also, happy 90th anniversary of China's communist party)

Also, tell me what you think of this chapter. I love hearing from you guys.


	10. Three Fortunes Made

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi

Summary: [AU] Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, implied Tensai, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum, HiyoTaki, RyoSaku, etc … others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

**Shourin:** So many beautiful tensais, so many nicknames to go around xD. I'm really happy that you're enjoying the new chapters, especially as they're sort of different from the old ones. (My writing style has changed, I think).

With regards to **Hiraki's **question, Echizen was introduced in White Peony. He will be coming back again very soon and will eventually become an integral part of the story, so stay tuned! (Hope this isn't spoilery)

**Loki Lee:** Firstly, thank you for reviewing, especially the length and detail of your reviews. I always look forward to reading your thoughts. I hope my fic is helping a bit with Tang dynasty history. It's such a brilliant time in Chinese history that I just needed to write something set in it, and what would a historical fiction be without vivid imagery? I'm glad my imagery is actually effective. I can get quite anal about painting the perfect picture that I go into too much detail. Also, as you can probably tell, Oshitari is one of my favourite characters.

**Neumegami:** I have to thank you, (or be angry at you? xD) for inspiring me to spam you guys with this fic. Your art makes me go squee on the inside. I'm glad you're enjoying the new chapters! Oshitari reminds me of some sort of mask maker, with 1000 masks that he can put on. That's generally the image I get when I write him. I will have TezukaxFuji in the next few chapters, especially as Seigaku is coming up.

Now... story time!

* * *

The carriage jolted and rocked along on the pebbled road before grinding to a sudden stop. Voices interrupted the quiet rhythm of the travelling party, indicating the many retainers and servants now moving about the vicinity. The insular curtain that covered the window completely was raised slightly as the high official peered out onto the fields. Over the embroidered brocade of the carriage, he saw for the first time the apple trees of the north in exchange for the rice paddies in the south and felt a certain sense of discomfort to find the Qinling(1) mountains looming so close to his party.

Not a single soul was in sight as far as he could see with the exception of his party of guards and retainers that was to manage the journey of the official. They were the ones that were to ensure that the journey went off without any inconveniences, and yet they had stopped in the middle of nowhere, close to the capital itself.

Yagyuu was perturbed. They would have reached Chang'an within the week if they kept their pace, so there was no explanation for the sudden stop.

As a fifth rank official and the governor of Canton, Yagyuu was born and bred a gentleman from the beginning of his days. He was born of a prominent Cantonese family, the most powerful in the area, and brought up with all the prestige and honour due to him as a result of his birth. His family had monopolized the title of governor a long time ago. They were the de facto rulers of the area, so far removed from Chang'an that even Imperial Decrees took two to three days to reach the place.

Yagyuu was the first generation of his family to be brought up in the capital, and thus absorbed all the refinements of the city. He is the one responsible for modernizing Canton, an act that has made him popular throughout the province.

"Why have we stopped?" He inquired of his page, delicate hand still holding up the curtain to see the bustle of movements outside.

"Beg pardon, Lord Yagyuu, but the carriage wheel has a broken spoke."

"Can it be fixed?"

"I don't know my lord. We have sent a scout to find a nearby village."

Yagyuu sighed, and tapped on the side of the carriage, indicating to his retainers that he would leave the carriage for a while. The carriage was lowered to a level suitable for his descent. Gingerly stepping out from his comfortable seat on the carriage, Yagyuu walked to the side of the road. The blue-grey brocade of his long robe trailed over the pebbles on the ground, taking on the soft colour of dirt as he entered the orchard.

The blooming apple blossoms held his attention and he reached out to pluck a small flower from the tree. The quietness of the rose-pink bloom reminded him of Chang'an and the people that awaited him there. His mind was filled with remembrances of the painter Yukimura, whose very soul could have been reflected in the quiescent flower. Yagyuu felt a faint smile at his lips as he thought of the illusionist Niou and his abhorrence for poetic comparison.

A soft wind carried the fresh scent of grass to Yagyuu's senses and seeped into the grey of his robes. He had forsaken his headpiece for the convenience of travel and strands of loose hair hung about his face. The scent of fresh grass made him strangely alert, and as he looked around, he found himself studying the space around him. In the distance, the green mountains jaunted out of flat valley like an interruption in the landscape. They reached heavenward and were shrouded by the clouds, giving them an air of mystery that reminded Yagyuu of the legends of the mountain maidens. Not a soul was to be seen in the valley, for most had now gone inside for their afternoon siesta. The place was picturesque and still. Yagyuu imagined that nothing in the area would change for centuries to come.

Telltale signs of movement disrupted the serenity of the countryside. As it grew, the sound of horse hooves could be heard from the distance, ringing louder and louder as it neared. A swish of moss green robes came into view before the actual horse was seen and lingered for a moment in visible sight. As the horse neared at breakneck speed, a man of aristocratic bearing was revealed to be the rider. The handsome stranger stopped just short of Yagyuu's party and smiled down, taking in at once the situation that had forced the party to stop. It was obvious to all that Yagyuu was a man of considerable rank, and the man seemed to digest this without much appreciation.

"Is there any trouble, my lord?" He asked, still astride on his steed.

"It seems that my carriage has broken a wheel." Yagyuu replied.

"I may be of assistance then?"

"I would be eternally grateful." Yagyuu inclined his head.

The young man smiled and dismounted with easy grace. Upon closer inspection, there were cranes embroidered on his silk robe in yellow thread. Such finery alone demonstrated that he was of the higher ranks. The man's green robes were pristine and clean, unreflective of his hard riding. Even so, he did not seem to care much for the fineries.

Yagyuu couldn't help but think that the stranger looked familiar to him. There was something about him that Yagyuu was sure he had seen before, and yet he knew that he had never met this man in his life. Certainly, he would have remembered the speed at which he moved. It seemed that the stranger was always in a hurry, for his movements betrayed a certain impatience that made swift the most ordinary of actions.

"May I know your name, young man?" Yagyuu asked as he watched the stranger get to work on repairing the wheel, his hands so quick that Yagyuu couldn't quite follow.

"Oshitari Kenya, milord." The young man replied with a casual tone even as he revealed that he shared a name with one of the great southern clans.

"Oshitari?" Perhaps that was the reason the young man looked so familiar, "Any relation to the Oshitaris of Suzhou?" The Oshitaris had held power in Suzhou for so long that they were a part of the origin of the myth about the education and elegance of the people of Suzhou. Indeed, the fluid movements of the Oshitari clan were reminiscent of the canals that replaced the streets of the city.

"I am in fact the eldest son of the younger Oshitari line, my lord. My father is the governor."

"Ah, that would explain why you are so familiar to me. Your cousin, Oshitari Yuushi, is an acquaintance of mine. The easy poise of the Oshitari clan is evident in both of you."

"You know of us." Kenya's grin was genial as he turned to squint in the sunlight at Yagyuu, "Then I am right. I was certain that you must have been an imperial official the moment I saw your party. I suppose it fair then for you to tell me your name."

"Yagyuu Hiroshi, governor of Canton." Yagyuu replied and couldn't help but be charmed by the young aristocrat and his easygoing manner, "I am coming back to the capital to celebrate Lustration."

"You've come a long way then, governor."

"As have you, Oshitari, and with only a horse. What, may I ask, makes you so eager to get to the capital?"

"I have some important news to relay to my cousin's family. Since I am the quickest on a horse, it was thought prudent for me to carry the message." He creased his sleeves up above his elbows as he worked, the thick layer of silk folding to the rough handling, marring its perfection. Kenya didn't seem to notice.

"This road does not lead to Suzhou, however. You must have taken the road to Luoyang."

"I had to switch horses at the Imperial horse station." He took out the wooden panel to indicate his official status (2), "And the one on the Luoyang road could not accommodate me."

"It must have been important news then. I am sorry to keep you."

"It is not so urgent in and of itself. I am just to relay the information that my father is ill. In fact, he has been ill for years."

"I am sorry."

"It's not unexpected." Kenya shrugged it off, "He has been failing in health ever since the elder branch relocated to the capital a few years previous. The elder Oshitari branch has become quite cosmopolitan I've heard."

"Yuushi's reputation does precede him."

"All good, I hope," He turned to offer Yagyuu a bright cheeky smile. "Our family name is in his hands."

"You don't seem to have much faith in this cousin of yours." Yagyuu commented, half-joking.

"He's been a troublemaker from the start. I can only imagine what he's getting off to in Chang'an."

"He has friends in high places."

"Ah yes the Atobes, I don't even know how we're related. I myself have never met an Atobe." Kenya didn't seem to take the Atobe name seriously, "But the Yagyuus of Canton are related to the Sanada clan are they not?"

"The same way you are related to the Atobes." Yagyuu replied. The blood that ran through his veins was not something he had ever given much thought to. The aristocracy were already on the decline, and such grandiose claims were beginning to sound more like pretension than awe."It is of no consequence to me or to Sanada Genichirou."

"Then we are the same."

Silence fell over the two men as Kenya worked and Yagyuu was free to study the young man. He was exceedingly handsome, in fact, the Oshitaris were known for their beauty, but he had none of the romance that accompanied Yuushi. Instead, Kenya was quick on his feet and seemed thoroughly capable. Where Yuushi was a scholar, slow and deliberate in movement and thought, Kenya was made for the military.

It was certainly rare for a man of Kenya's rank to be able to fix wheels. Yagyuu couldn't comprehend it. Even though there was a certain urgency in his movement, a sense of the need for things to be accomplished quickly, Kenya was unexpectedly meticulous. Yagyuu felt a certain sense of wonder at the young man in front of him. He didn't quite know what to make of him.

"There, all done!"

Yagyuu was jolted out of his reverie by Kenya's rather unnecessarily loud declaration. To avoid embarrassment, Yagyuu quickly turned his head and pretended he had taken special interest in the apple blossoms before turning back to Kenya.

"I am eternally grateful to you."

"It was nothing. It should last you until you reach Chang'an. I recommend you replace the wheel entirely when you get there." Yagyuu had never met a lord that talked as if he were a commoner. The flowery speech of the upper classes was forsaken for the cause of practicality. Yagyuu found it strangely refreshing.

"I will take your advice. I am sorry I have kept you from your familial duty."

"No, not at all. My message is just an excuse for me to come to the capital and take my examinations. I am to succeed my father as governor, it is hoped."

"I am sure you will."

"You are kind."

"Let us drink to it. It is the least I can offer after your help." Yagyuu waved his hand and two cups of wine were promptly placed in front of them. Yagyuu smiled and raised his cup, "To the future."

"To the future," Kenya echoed and added "And to new friends." He downed the wine in one gulp, uncaring for the delicacy of the porcelain as he drank.

Handing the cup back to his servant, Yagyuu watched as Kenya walked back to his horse, "I hope we may see each other again in Chang'an."

"I have no doubt of it." Kenya had already mounted his horse again, "I feel like I've made a friend for life."

"As have I."

With a nod, Kenya kicked his horse into a full gallop and sped down the road. His robes were carried by the wind of his movement and drifted behind him in waves, emulating the flight of the cranes on his robe. Yagyuu watched until the horse disappeared behind a bend before getting into his carriage again. As he took his seat in the elaborately decorated carriage, he was reminded of the poem said about the four great families of the southern shores.

_Blessed are those of Yangzhou with the thoughtful care of the Oishi_

_The art and elegance of Hangzhou is the deed of the Ohtori_

_Beauty and expertise are given to Suzhou by the Oshitari_

_Truly those who live in the three Southern cities live in Heaven on Earth (3)_

With a small smile, Yagyuu tapped on the side of the carriage to signal for the journey to resume. Perhaps the poem spoke on a deeper level the truth of the three cities. He felt sure he would meet the representatives of the other two clans soon, and if they were anything like this young Oshitari he had just met, he would not be disappointed. For the first time, he felt a certain impatience to return to the city. Chang'an never disappointed.

* * *

(1) The Qinling mountains are a range in the southern area of Shaanxi. They form the dividing line in the West between the official North and South regions of China. Since Yagyuu has already crossed the mountains, he would be pretty close to Chang'an at this point.

(2) The Imperial Relay System was a mail system for carrying Imperial Decrees and messages between the cities. There are horse stations strategically placed along the roads so that the rider would switch horses when their horse tires and continue on their journey without stopping. It was a very efficient system that allowed mail delivery from Chang'an to almost all major cities within a day or two.

(3) I managed to incorporate the Ohtori nobility into the actual story. I didn't actually plan to have the three O names rule the three cities in that region, it actually just happened by accident. I just thought that Oshitari and Ohtori's personality fit Suzhou and Hangzhou respectively since Suzhou is known for its elegance and Hangzhou for its beauty.

* * *

A/N: Boy, I'm just cranking out chapters these days. I'm on a short break so I actually have the time. I intended this to be around 1500 words and of course failed miserably. It's around 2000, I really can't stop writing. I wanted also to apologize for the Oshitari-centric chapters that have been cropping up lately. I don't even know why, except that I really wanted some Shitenhouji in the story and who better to introduce than Kenya who I already have a back-story to his family. I need to shorten my a/n

I'm not quite sure about how in character these two are in this chapter. Most of the personality of Kenya I got from Pairpuri 3, and my own headcanon. Yagyuu, I tried to make him like an upper class scholar with a bit of mischief in there. Tell me if they're in or out of character so I know what to do should these two ever come up again. (They will, I assure you).

_Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story. Heart to you all!_

I love feedback. They inspire me to continue writing, so drop me a line or two! (Or several paragraphs. I love long reviews)


	11. Glory Lily

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi

Summary: [AU] Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, implied Tensai, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum, HiyoTaki, RyoSaku, etc … others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

The quiet swish of robes brushed against the green stalk, disturbing the stillness of the garden. Layers upon layers of pale yellow robes clung precariously onto white shoulders, one lapel over the other, trailing behind in a mass of tangled ribbons and soft chiffon. Longer than the bearer, the robes glowed softly in the waning moon and revealed rather than hid the scars marring the perfect skin. The robes flowed and overlapped, haphazardly held together by cerulean ties and in constant danger of falling apart, so long that they left a long rippling train behind the man. Kaidou Kaoru reached towards the red glory lily that grew in the garden. As his hand brushed across the thin petals and hugged the lily from the bottom, he remembered the story of the flower. The poison of the lily held special appeal to him, to whom the untouchable held morbid fascination. Trailing his hands down the thin leafless stalk, he pinched and bent the bottom with his short nail and separated the flower from its root.

The moon was the only source of light in the garden. It gave a silver sheen to the plants and disguised the crimson of flower with its serene shimmer. The flower rested on Kaidou's hands and bent carelessly over his arm. As he examined the flower, the steel from his abandoned _jian _(1), resting abandoned on the ground, caught the glint of the moon. He did not turn to acknowledge the _jian_, made as he lived, with utility and not beauty in mind. However, giving up the elaborate decoration of ceremony, the _jian_ took on a certain type of poetic appeal for its simplicity.

Even still, with the sword lying carelessly on the ground, Kaidou's movements were like a flash of lightning. In a moment, the sword was in his hand, the forsaken lily flowing slowly to the ground. The sword took on the silver of the moon as it cut through the air and stopped just a hairsbreadth away from the intruder's neck.

"That is no way to greet a friend, Kaidou."

A gentle wind stirred and carried the long robes with it. Kaidou's hair fell messily into his eyes and covered much of his face. "Do not sneak into the garden like a petty thief."

The physician smiled unflinchingly and brushed the sword away. "How have you been?"

Tossing his sword away he bent down to pick up the flower again, "I hardly think this is the right time for such a question."

Inui studied the young man in front of him with the perspiration barely evaporated from his skin. The robes he wore was hanging off his shoulders and tied up so messily that it was a surprise to Inui that it stayed up. Inui sighed, the man had never known how to take care of himself.

A seventh rank official, Kaidou Kaoru had worked his way to the military from the simple status of country landowners. After earning one of the top spots of the Imperial Examinations, he was one of the chosen to stay in Chang'an to serve the family. His coarse language and manners were evidence of his humble beginnings, but there was no denial to his tenacity. It was this same tenacity that caught the eye of Tezuka who had made Kaidou his protégé, and helped him into the ranks of the military.

"I've been watching you practice Kaidou."

"I thought I saw someone lurking about in the shadows. What're you doing here?"

Kaidou mistrusted everyone by instinct, because he had known the harshness of Chang'an first hand. While Inui, whom he knew was the Imperial Physician, coming from a family of famous doctors, was always kind to him, he could not help but feel a little uneasy about Inui's social status by birth. It didn't help that Inui was far too smart and quite perceptive for his own good, and Kaidou was always afraid of people that could see through him, especially when he could not see through himself.

"I only wish to help."

"Me? Why would you want to do that?"

"You're being raised to the fifth rank, Kaidou, but they're also sending you to quell the rebellion in the Uyghur regions."

Kaidou's eyes widened, "Fifth rank?"

"Yes, but it is only ceremonial. If you were killed in the rebellion, it would be useless."

"I will not be."

"You are severely outnumbered. When I first saw the decree, I thought the Empress Dowager had lost her mind. To order those raw recruits against such a large number of rebels, I can't help but suspect a scheme."

"Impossible."

"No. Sanada is in charge of all military affairs in the empire. I think it only logical to suspect."

"Sanada has allied himself with Tezuka."

"You're right. He is pretending ignorance and pinning the blame on Hiyoshi's return, but can you trust him?"

"So how're you going to help me?" One hand still played with the glory lily that he held in his hand. His hands twisted around the petals gracefully and for a moment he looked like a young aristocratic scholar rather than a country landlord raised high. Inui couldn't help but smile at the scene. The poetry of his scars and robes melding into the background was not something the highly educated physician could ignore.

"I can help you with your body, in the hopes that your kung fu will improve with it."

"As I lead an army?"

"I am told the ability of the general inspires greatness in its soldiers." Inui took out a wooden sword, "Anyways, it couldn't hurt."

"You're suggesting I practice with wood?"

"Don't be deceived, Kaidou. I already know your technique is unimpeachable, but this is no ordinary sword." He held it out for Kaidou.

Silently, Kaidou took the sword and his eyes widened immediately. It was probably ten times the weight of his steel sword, and he almost dropped it at first. "What is this?"

"Lead," Inui replied, a slight smugness to his voice. "Try your techniques with this sword. I daresay you won't find it so easy."

With a suspicious look at Inui, Kaidou walked to the clearing from which he had been practicing, the patterns in the dust still reminiscent of his style of sword work. As he got into position, ignoring the rather blatant handicap of his long trailing robes, both shoulders bare from the falling lapels, he began to move into position.

As the glory lily was discarded onto the ground again, Kaidou began to move, his actions so fast that it was barely seen by the naked eye. Even before the flower reached the ground it was torn apart by the wooden sword, the speed at which it moved making it as sharp as steel. The artistry of Kaidou's craft was evident in his precise movements, his body melding into the nature of the garden through movement.

When he stopped, he dropped the wooden sword onto the ground with a long thud, his hands shaking slightly from the pressure.

"It is harder than you expected." It was a statement, not a question.

"Will it really help?"

"Can you really doubt it?"

Kaidou knew he could not. Even now, he knew that perhaps Inui had just indirectly saved his life. Pursing his lips, he turned back to Inui, "Thank you." It was hard for him to say, but he felt instinctively that he must.

"It is my pleasure, Kaidou." Inui inclined his head, "The wellbeing of Tezuka's protégés is as important to me as my own family."

"I will win this war."

"I've no doubt of that. Once you win, come back to Chang'an, to Tezuka, and show us the greatness of Emperor Tezuka."

Ignoring the treason of Inui's statement, Kaidou answered, unhesitant, "It has always been my intention to do so."

"I know, Kaidou. I've always known."

* * *

(1) Jian is a double-edged Chinese sword used since the Spring and Autumn Period. It is known as the Gentleman of Weapons and is considered one of the four major weapons of China.

* * *

A/N: I HAVE COME BACK! Did y'all miss me? :P University starts. so update is rather sporadic. Short chapter this time. I've been meaning to return to 1000-ish word chapters for a while.

There is so much unintentional hoyay in this chapter, I don't even know where it comes from. I do not ship this pairing at all, except probably that it kind of fits in this story. What do you guys think? Should I make it official?

I love feedback, so let me know what you think.


	12. Chang'an Trails

Category: General

Rated: T (may go up)

Warnings: Yaoi

Summary: [AU] Historical fiction of high officials in the Tang dynasty vying for the throne

Pairings: Atoji, Dirty, MaruHara, SanaYuki, FujiTez, implied Tensai, Golden, Silver, implied Data, Platinum, HiyoTaki, RyoSaku, etc … others haven't been decided yet. _Requests accepted._

Note: this is a work of Historical Fiction, all events are fake and made-up, also most OC characters are completely made up save for a few which I will specify.

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

* * *

Six guards flanked each side of the twin double doors to the city, unaffected by the bustle within. They stood like terracotta figures and blended into the stone tiles and redwood, miniscule in comparison to the tall gates. The gates reached heavenward, so high that it was impossible for Oishi to see the top, but they were closed for the day, and only the smaller side gates were allowed open for the use of peasants and merchants.

As Oishi's carriage neared the city wall, two figures were clearly discernable from the painted red and gilded gold of the large gate. They sat astride tall steeds just in front of the stone bridge and thick clear moat. Trains of fine charmeuse trailed over the horses and almost touched the ground. They were wearing the hanfu(1) in the Confucian style, with the right lapel carefully folded over the left. The two men gazed at the carriage expectantly, halting their conversation at Oishi's arrival.

Sitting comfortably on this carriage of silk velvet, Oishi felt a certain sense of happiness at returning to Chang'an. As a fourth-rank official, Oishi came from the most powerful family in Yangzhou. The family had long since held a monopoly on power in that prosperous city. Having grown up in Yangzhou, he had only travelled to Chang'an to take his exams. When he passed his exam, he was given offices in Chang'an before finally returning to Yangzhou as governor. Yangzhou was the centre of commerce and trade for the Tang Empire and the care and attention with which Oishi administered the city ensured its prosperity in the years to come.

One man steered the horse towards the approaching party, his azure robes with the embroidered clouds almost glowing softly in the sun. Oishi stepped out of his carriage to greet the rider, "Fuji Syusuke. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"What remarkable timing you have, Oishi, arriving just the day before Lustration." Fuji dismounted the horse to meet Oishi.

"I hope I am not causing inconveniences," Oishi's brow furrowed in worry, "Has Tezuka sent you as an escort? He really needn't have troubled you."

"No trouble at all, Oishi. I volunteered to come."

"You are kind."

They had already made their way to the third man sitting on a horse, but upon closer inspection, he was more a boy than man and had an impetuously arrogant look about him. Certainly, his robes were less well arranged than Fuji's and held none of the fineries, despite being of the same make.

"Have you met Echizen Ryoma, Oishi?"

"I've not had the pleasure."

"Echizen is a new protégé picked up by Tezuka. He is to take the examinations this year." Fuji chuckled as Echizen dismounted, amused at the fact that Echizen showed some sort of decorum to the official.

"Echizen, this is Oishi Syuchirou, the governor of Yangzhou."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Echizen."

Echizen merely nodded in reply, his felt hat covering his eyes.

"Come, Oishi, Tezuka is awaiting your return. We mustn't keep him waiting."

Fuji waved for a horse to be brought to Oishi for the convenience of entering the city. As Oishi mounted the horse, Fuji made a gesture with his hands and the grand gates of the palace slowly drew to an open, letting in Oishi's rather extravagant train of retainers and servants. Fuji mounted his horse again, apparently unaware of the gaping stares by the rest of the merchants and citizens, and entered the city beside Oishi.

The wide streets of Chang'an were lined by cherry blossoms in full bloom, the soft petals covering the road in a carpet of scented pink. Even as the people busied the streets with their affairs, the blossoms remained pristine and spotless, undertones of spring clinging to the air with its careless flowers.

The spring atmosphere inspired a certain lethargy in the movements of the people. It was the area for the residence of princes and officials and the only people milling about the streets were the servants of such lords, idly going about their business around Chang'an.

The carriage rolled over the blanket of petals and moved through the centre of the road through the city. All others moved to the side of the road to make room for the party. Tezuka's mansion had doors that opened onto the main street by virtue of his high rank (1). Oishi was able to dismount his horse in front of the large double doors, guarded by stone lions on each side. A tall pole in front signified the rank of the scholar. Fuji led the way into the gardens, bypassing the first wall and entered into the main courtyard. He did not stop, but led Oishi directly into the back, past the secluded bamboo shoots to Tezuka's private library.

They moved silently through the richness of the gardens, the beauty of such surroundings so natural to the highborn officials that they took little notice of it. The road, paved with cobblestones, winded and turned, so that all they saw were the deep forest green of the bamboo. Shafts of sunlight shot past the tall stalks and dotted the ground with its persistent gold, so that the shades of the bamboo were ever changing and flickered as they passed. The scene was almost ancient, and none of the three could even begin to comprehend that it was a manmade garden.

Voices came from the inner library and caused Fuji slight hesitation. Two men sat at the raised porch, one cross-legged and the other with feet hanging over the side, barefoot. He periodically dipped his feet lazily into the flowing creek that ran alongside the stone porch, his robes trailing beside him.

"Greetings," Fuji said upon entering and his smile turned polite instead of friendly.

"Ah, Lord Fuji, it is a pleasure to see you here, and Lord Oishi, just returned from Yangzhou, I see?" Yanagi smiled, standing up to greet the new arrivals.

"Yes, Lord Fuji was kind enough to greet me at the gates." Oishi raised his arms in greeting to Yanagi and then to the sitting Kirihara.

"Then you must be coming to report to Tezuka. I'm sorry that we must take his time. Duke Sanada has urgent matters to discuss with him."

"It is of no consequence. I am in no hurry."

"I expect it won't be long."

"Excuse me for asking, Yanagi, but the gentleman with you, was he not the man in charge of the third battle against the Mongol hordes?" Fuji's interruption came as a surprise to both of them.

"Why yes, this is Kirihara Akaya."

"The demon general of the East," Fuji retained his smile as Kirihara nodded at him, although there was a certain tension in the air that Oishi didn't quite understand.

"I am honoured that you know my name."

"I did not know you served under Sanada."

"I serve under the best, naturally."

"Indeed, and your battle in the north, not many would risk the sacrifice of such officers for a victory."

"You know much about this battle for a man of books."

"My cousin was one of the sacrifices in the battle."

All at once, Oishi knew the reason for the tension. The famous third battle under the command of Kirihara Akaya was a brilliant victory, but ultimately resulted in the death of the great officers. Kirihara had made the controversial decision to pull back and trap many of the officers among the Mongol army before his manoeuvre into decisive victory. Fuji's cousin was one of the officers sacrificed, and if nothing else, Fuji was fiercely protective of family.

Kirihara opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the flying open of the latticed doors. A servant stepped out and bowed to the party, his hurried movements indicated his nerves.

"Lord Oishi, Physician Yanagi and Echizen are to come into the library."

Oishi hesitated for a moment, not quite willing to leave Fuji and Kirihara alone, but eventually had to follow the servant. He gave Fuji a warning glance as he passed which Fuji returned in a reassuring smile. Oishi however was anything but reassured.

Upon entering the secluded library, Oishi was surprised at the amount of sunlight that filtered through the latticed window. The room itself was small and cool, filled to the brim with books of every sort and neatly stacked on the shelves. Tezuka was sitting at his desk, an expression of utmost gravity on his face, while Sanada, bearing much the same expression, stood gazing out the window at the bamboo shoots.

"Oishi, I apologize for the lack of welcome, but there is a pressing matter that Sanada has come to discuss with me." Tezuka straightened in his chair, "I'm afraid I must ask things of you."

"It is no matter, Tezuka, you know I am here to serve."

"Then, I shall let Sanada explain."

Sanada turned to face the group, "Yagyuu Hiroshi had met Oshitari Kenya, a cousin of Oshitari Yuushi, on the way home from Chang'an. He was charged with bringing the matter of his father's illness to Yuushi. However, he inadvertently dropped a most important document through his carelessness. It seems to indicate that Atobe is amassing an army in various provinces for the reason of taking the capital by arms."

"Are you certain of it?" Oishi's eyes widened into saucers, "Surely just a piece of paper does not offer proof."

"Our spies in the cities have confirmed the movement of troops and supplies."

"And then…these armies are they mercenary arms or Atobe's own?"

"Atobe's own arms, it seems. Atobe is not careless enough to use mercenaries" Sanada replied, "The sickness of the emperor and the frequent changes of rule have weakened the central bureaucracy. Atobe's power in the various cities has increased and he is now capable of amassing his own loyal army from such areas."

"What do you propose we do then?"

"We need to gather more information. This is not the time to act hastily, especially as we have no specific information regarding Atobe's power." Tezuka replied.

"We must also begin planning, in case of mobilization. The Emperor's army is vast enough, but Atobe's faction controls some of it. We are not sure of their loyalty." The look Tezuka and Sanada exchanged was indication enough that this was where they had their disagreement.

"Tezuka, you want me to send spies to Suzhou and Hangzhou?"

"Given the proximity of Yangzhou to the area, I want you to send people to make sure of the size and capability of the army."

"Don't forget, Oishi: Shishido's family is based in Yangzhou. Be sure you do not alert them of our knowledge. Use only men you trust." Yanagi said.

"Yes, I understand."

"Echizen," Tezuka turned to see the young man leaning against a bookshelf with a thoroughly bored expression on his face, "I want you to get close to Kenya to glean more information from him. He is also taking the examinations this year. That should be an excuse for you."

"Hm," Echizen nodded, not quite paying attention to what was being said.

"Meanwhile, Yanagi will pay close attention to the conversations of the Empress with Atobe. He has been appointed the physician of the Empress Dowager."

"We must work together in this matter. Neither one of us has the power to outdo the other, but together we may be able to influence the Empress away from Atobe and destroy his powerbase with arms and trickery of our own." Yanagi said.

"Consider this a partnership."

The finality of the statement indicated that the meeting was over. As Oishi prepared to follow Sanada out, he saw through the latticed window at the figures of Fuji and Kirihara. Their silence unnerved Oishi as he exited Tezuka's library, watching in horror as the two eyed each other like two tigers waiting to attack. The high tension between them was only broken with Sanada's firm command.

"Kirihara!"

The young general followed wordlessly, the impish grin on his face obviously a taunt for Fuji. Fuji ignored it, his expression shifting from murderous intent to a gentle smile, "I'm sure Tezuka offered you due welcome."

"Er, of course Fuji."

"And Echizen, would you be so kind as to tell Eiji that Oishi has arrived?"

"Whatever."

Fuji reached over to brush one graceful finger against Echizen's cheek. The appearance of a soft blush was barely detectable on the young boy's face. "I'm sure Tezuka saw that, Young Lord Fuji." Ducking away, he escaped through the bamboo shoots.

Chuckling, Fuji looked up at Oishi, "He's still such a child."

Oishi could not help but wonder what he had missed during his time away from Chang'an. Such developments were probably beyond his comprehension. He was left instead with a certain sense of fear at the expression Fuji held on his face just a moment previous. He wasn't quite sure he could stop whatever Fuji was planning and it worried him far more than Sanada's proposed alliance with Tezuka.

* * *

(1) Chang'an is organized into wards with doors to actual houses inside these wards. Only high officials and aristocracy were allowed to have front doors that opened onto the streets and not in the wards.

* * *

A/N: Sorryyyy for being MIA for a while. This had been completed in my file for a while but I have this awful thing where I can't upload a chapter until the next one is finished and I've had the most tremendous writer's block. I do apologize. Hopefully the Plottage factor will make up for it? I'm moving back to plots, because I feel like this fic needs some of that. Romance and the like will also come soon, because it's such an integral part of the story. The next few chapters will probably occur over the one day of Lustration, and then Cold Food Festival. The action will pick up during the festival. I'm trying to make my chapters less disjointed. I also could not help inserting a hint of Thrill in here, just because I love that pairing. I'm not sure if I should actually write it though, especially since I've already decided on Perfect and RyoSaku.

Tell me what you guys think? Thoughts? Ideas? Predictions? I love hearing from you!


End file.
